<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contract Engagement by Hellyjellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583327">Contract Engagement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean'>Hellyjellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Armitage Hux is Ben's long suffering assistant, Bazine will make an appearance later on, Ben caring for Rey, Ben is a bit of a creepy stalker...but in a nice way?, Ben is intense, Ben isn’t violent towards Rey, Ben often makes sure Rey is eating, Cocky Ben Solo, Contract relationship, Controlling Ben Solo, Cuddles, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Eating Together, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fate, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Fun, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hux and Ben bro love, Inspired by a chinese drama called well intended love, Jealousy, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Manipulative Behaviour, Marriage Contracts, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mild Angst, Poe Dameron is an actor, Poe and Ben pissing contest over Rey, Poe is a bit of a dick at first but he will get better later on!, Poe is in love with Rey, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Rey and Ben bickering, Rey has some mental health issues - I won’t go to deep with this, Rey is an actress, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rose Tico is Rey's best friend and a writer, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet, TV reality show, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, bed sharing, ben is a Business Man, bridal carry, caught masturbating, drunk, engagement contract, fake engagement, horse riding, lots of mentions of food, mistaken for being gay, past traumas, princess carry, promise eventual happy ending, touches, will be some violence further down the line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the premier of her first movie, actress Rey Johnson trips and falls into the arms of legendary businessman Ben Solo. The following day, the pictures hit the news stand and the world labels the pair as secret lovers. A horrified Rey wants to clarify the rumours as soon as possible for the sake of her career, Ben Solo also wants to make the rumours disappear, but they have very different ideas about how to handle the situation...</p><p>Armitage Hux is Ben Solo's long suffering assistant. He satisfies his bosses every whim, but when Armitage meets Rey's best friend, charismatic writer Rose Tico, he begins to consider putting his own needs first... </p><p>Reylo and GingerRose Fluff inspired by a Chinese drama called well intended love. I borrowed elements from series 1 and 2 but the story is original. :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey slid her hand down the plush leather seat inside the limousine. She was on her way to see the premier of the first movie she had ever starred in and yet she still couldn’t believe it. If only her parents could see her now. She shrugged the sad thought away and smiled at her co-star Poe who was seated next to her. Her took his hand in hers and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“You ready for this?” he asked as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Rey smiled and nodded at him awkwardly. Poe was always like that, overly familiar. It reminded her that she needed to have a talk with him at some point to clarify that they were friends and nothing more. Although she doubted Poe was interested in her, he was so handsome and charming girls practically fell at his feet where-ever he went. What was it that last article had said about him? His jawline was the stuff of dreams and his dark coloured curls just begged to be touched. She had to admit even her heart had skipped a beat when she had first caught sight of him in his tux earlier that evening. She looked down at her crimson coloured tight fitted gown and worried for the millionth time if she had crumpled the material too badly on the ride over. She shook her dark brown chin length curls and bit her lip until she remembered that would be ruining her lipstick. She stopped biting and touched a finger to her lip to hopefully fix the smudge. The limo stopped and Rey tried to squint through the tinted glass to catch a glimpse of their surroundings. She could make out the shapes of people entering the movie theatre and the flashes of what seemed like a thousand cameras.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Poe said. He got out of the car and jogged over to her door to open it for her. The moment Rey stepped out onto the red carpet, she was blinded by flashing camera lights and deafened by the sound of her own name. Poe held her hand and waved confidently at the crowds as he led her down the carpet. Rey smiled shyly a few steps behind him.</p>
<p>“Come on Rey! You have to enjoy this!” Poe shouted, hauling her into his side and placing an arm across her shoulders. The crowd whooped and cheered. Some of the paparazzi cried out for Poe to kiss her. Rey blushed furiously. The last thing she needed was rumours flying around that she was dating Poe Dameron! Not when her career was just starting to take off. They swiftly headed inside and took their seats. Rey tried so hard to enjoy the film, but she couldn’t stop looking around to see how it was being received. As the credits rolled everyone clapped and cheered and she started to relax a little. Afterwards, they moved into the foyer for drinks and photo opportunities. Now that her anxiety had started to wear off, Rey started to enjoy herself a lot more and didn’t pay too much attention to how many free glasses of champagne she was indulging in until her head started to spin. She excused herself to go to the lady’s room to pull herself together. On her way to the bathroom, Rey tripped and braced herself for a nasty fall, when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her and suspended her in mid-air. She looked up into her hero’s dark eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she blurted out.</p>
<p>Her handsome saviour smiled and returned her to her feet. “No problem,” he replied placing his hands in his black tailored suit pockets. He was tall, so very tall and broad. His features were sharp, and his mouth was full and inviting. His shoulder length black hair looked so soft she was tempted to reach out and touch it. She started to blush again.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, I guess I’ve had too much to drink,” she apologised.</p>
<p>“You’re Rey Johnson, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Rey smiled at his recognition. “Yes, that’s me.”</p>
<p>“I enjoyed the movie. I think you’re very…promising.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Rey said with glee, she realised she had moved towards him and clasped his suit sleeve within her slender fingers. “Oh God, sorry again,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>He smiled back at her. “No problem.”</p>
<p>“Rey? Where are you, baby?” Poe suddenly appeared and bounded towards her. “I need you darling, everyone is gushing about you and…oh hello…Poe Dameron, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Poe held out his hand towards Rey’s new acquaintance, but the man just placed his hands in his pockets and looked unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Okay…” Poe said slowly, pulling his hand away. “Let’s go, Rey.” Poe took her hand and started to walk back into the main room when the tall stranger suddenly grabbed Rey’s other hand in his.</p>
<p>“We were having a very pleasant conversation until you interrupted,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>Rey looked at Poe, then back at the man.<em> What the hell was going on?</em> Her head was starting to ache.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I need to take her away,” Poe said pulling on Rey’s hand, but the man held her tightly.</p>
<p>“I can accompany her,” was the firm response.</p>
<p>Poe masked his anger well, with a thin, plastic smile. “It’s my role as the lead to look after her.”</p>
<p>The man scoffed. “You were the lead in the movie, that does not make you the lead in her life.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Now Poe looked like he wanted to hit the newcomer. Rey’s head swung between the two of them which only made her feel more dizzy.</p>
<p>Poe set his jaw. “Look, I don’t know who the hell you think you are…”</p>
<p>“I’m someone who could make life very difficult for you, Mr Dameron, if you want to continue to treat me in this manner,” The tall stranger interrupted.</p>
<p>Rey finally managed to pull herself free of them both. “Look, I don’t know what this is, but I’m going to take myself back out onto the foyer. You two can continue this argument without me.”</p>
<p>Rey stomped off and Poe ran after her. “Who was that?” he hissed in Rey’s ear.</p>
<p>Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. He didn’t give me his name.”</p>
<p>“Well I hope you don’t run into his again.”</p>
<p>For some reason Poe’s comment made Rey angry. “I can run into whoever the hell I like, Poe. Its none of your business," she snapped. </p>
<p>She felt bad the moment she saw his hurt puppy look. Why had she said that? It wasn’t like she was planning on seeing tall, dark and moody again. Why pick a fight with Poe over something that didn’t even mean anything to her? She pouted and hooked her arm around Poe’s.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just in a weird mood. Let’s go suck up to some movie execs.”</p>
<p>Poe cheered up immediately and dragged her across the room to his latest targets. Rey had no idea the man she had encountered was watching her every move as he sipped his whiskey in the corner of the room. A tall, stiff looking red headed man approached.</p>
<p>“Sir, the car is out front, are you going home or to the office?”</p>
<p>“To the office,” came the gruff reply. With one last look at Rey, the man placed down his glass and followed the red head to the exit. He got into the back of a black sedan and the red head got into the driver’s seat and started the car.</p>
<p>“Was there any trouble at the theatre, Sir?” the driver called over his shoulder to his pensive passenger.</p>
<p>“No. Everything was fine. Well…” he cut off.</p>
<p>“What, Sir?”</p>
<p>The man shook his head. “Its nothing. Hux? When we reach the office, can you please start a file on Rey Johnson?”</p>
<p>“The actress?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Sir. Are we considering her for a promotion?”</p>
<p>The man rubbed his chin and smiled as he looked out of the car window at the dark landscape around them. “Something like that.”</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Rey’s alarm woke her rudely early in the morning… and it took her a few moments before she realised, she hadn’t set an alarm. She pulled the blanket away from her face and came face to face with her grinning flatmate Rose who was holding her iPhone up while a siren noise blared from it.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Rose? Buggar off!” Rey shouted and tried to pull the blanket back up, but Rose grabbed it.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you have to get up sleeping beauty! You have to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Ben Solo?”</p>
<p>“What?” Rey asked, visibly confused.</p>
<p>Rose sighed and swiped her phone screen. She pointed the phone at Rey and once her eyes had adjusted, Rey came face to face with a picture of herself in the arms of her hero from the previous night! She gasped and grabbed the phone. She scrolled down and saw another picture of her hand clasped onto his suit sleeve. The article claimed they were secret lovers!</p>
<p>“Who took these? I swear there was no one else there!” Rey cried.</p>
<p>Rose giggled. “Curled up in a little corner, were you? You have a lot to learn about show biz Rey, you’re never going to alone again now. Keep your guard up at all times!”</p>
<p>Rey dropped the phone, groaned and covered her face. “What the hell am I going to do? My manager is going to kill me!”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you allowed to have a private life?” Rose retorted protectively.</p>
<p>“Rose, there is nothing going on with me and…and…what’s his name again?”</p>
<p>Rose cleared her throat. “Mr Benjamin Solo. An American import like myself but unlike me a self-made billionaire in acquisitions and mergers. Rey, how on earth do you not recognise him? He’s an investor in nearly every business on the planet! He owns half of London and New York. He’s more than famous, he’s infamous. My friend Beaumont is obsessed with him. He writes fan fictions about him and his constant companion and loyal assistant Armitage Hux. Beaumont thinks they are secret lovers.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Rose shrugged. “Don’t know for sure. No one knows.”</p>
<p>Rey shook her head. “Okay, okay then. That would make it easier! If he’s gay, then he won’t want to be associated with some B-list actress, and I’m sure he will co-operate with me in getting rid of these stupid rumours.”</p>
<p>Rose nodded. “I know where his office is, we can go right now.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled. “Brilliant! I’ll get ready!” she jumped out of bed and winced when her phone started ringing and her agents number flashed up on the screen.</p>
<p>“Hi Amilyn!” she said cheerfully as she put her phone on speaker and rushed around the room getting ready.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing getting mixed up with Ben Solo?” Amilyn purred. She never shouted but Rey was scared to death of her all the same.</p>
<p>“Its all just a big mix up! I promise! I’m heading down to his office right now to get it all straightened out!” Rey shouted at her phone as she battled with a light blue shift dress.</p>
<p>“Okay, I will give you one chance to deal with it, but if you fail…I’m stepping in.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I’ll have it all sorted by this afternoon!” Rey sang nervously as she hung up.</p>
<p>“Shit…Shit…Shit…” she mumbled as she forced her feet into some white stilettos. “Rose?”</p>
<p>Rose appeared in the doorway. “I’m ready to go,” she announced.</p>
<p>“Can you order a taxi?” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“Already done.” Rose replied.</p>
<p>Rey straightened up and smoothed out her dress. “Okay, lets go to war,” she said then hesitated and checked her under arms. “Right after I shave.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't wait to share this chapter with you! I look forward to your replies at this cliff hanger ending!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir? Ms Johnson is here to see you.”</p>
<p>Ben stopped typing and looked up at Armitage. “Make her wait.”</p>
<p>Armitage frowned. “Sir? I thought…”</p>
<p>“I said, make her wait,” Ben said, returning to his typing. He heard Armitage sigh as he left the office to relay the message. Ben smiled to himself, then he picked up the phone. “Phasma? We’re going to have a press conference tomorrow at 4pm. Oh, and I need the name of a stylist. A good fucking stylist. What? They will be required to dress two people. A woman and myself. No…I can’t promise I won’t make this one cry.” Ben hung up the phone and steepled his fingers on the table in front of him. He checked his watch. “Let’s see how long she is willing to wait for me,” he murmured before returning to his work.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>“Mr Solo has asked if you would be so kind as to wait,” Armitage told Rey and Rose.</p>
<p>Rey folded her arms over her chest. “Did he give any indication of how long he would be?” she asked.</p>
<p>Armitage shook his head.</p>
<p>Rose smiled excitedly up at him. “I just love the way you talk. Its adorable! Rey why don’t you talk all posh like that?”</p>
<p>Rey dug her friend in the ribs with her elbow and Rose stopped talking.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait,” she said sweetly to Armitage who nodded his head slightly and left. Rose cocked her head to one side and starred at his back as he walked way. “Pity he’s gay,” she said with a sigh. Rey and Rose returned to the sofa in the foyer outside Ben’s office.</p>
<p>“I’m not sitting here all day, we need to find a way to get in there,” Rey hissed to Ross as she drummed her fingers on the sofa’s arm.</p>
<p>“What’s the plan?” Rose said with a gleam in her eye.</p>
<p>“You distract the boyfriend and I’ll sneak in,” Rey whispered.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Rose said then frowned. “But how do I distract him?”</p>
<p>Rey suddenly knocked Rose off the sofa softly. “Oh no! My friend has fell and hurt her ankle!” she cried out.</p>
<p>Rose caught on quick. “Ahhhhh! It hurts so bad! I can’t walk!” she moaned.</p>
<p>Armitage jogged over to them and knelt by Rose. “Where does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Here,” Rose said with a pout. Rey began to slowly move away from them. Armitage reached for Rose’s ankle and she let out an ear-piercing squeal at his touch, which made Armitage cover his ears and close his eyes. Rey took the opportunity to run as fast as you could towards Ben’s office doors and let herself in. She stood in the middle of the office and locked eyes with Ben Solo, who didn’t look at all surprised to see her there.</p>
<p>“Ms Johnson, what can I do for you?” he said cockily.</p>
<p>Rey walked towards his desk. “Good Morning, Mr Solo, I assume you’ve seen the articles?”</p>
<p>Ben nodded.</p>
<p>“Then I’m sure you're as eager as I am to get this little misunderstanding cleared up as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded. “Of course, what do you suggest we do?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking we could hold a press conference and…”</p>
<p>“Done.”</p>
<p>Rey blinked. She was surprised at the speed at which he had agreed to her request.</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Of course, as you know from my previous behaviour, I’m always eager to help a damsel in distress.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Cheesy bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>Rey smiled. “That’s great. Thank You. When shall we…”?</p>
<p>“Shall we say tomorrow at 4pm?” he offered.</p>
<p>Rey nodded eagerly and turned to leave, but Ben halted her. </p>
<p>“There’s just one thing, I’d like to have approval on your outfit, so I hope you don’t mind but I’ve taken the liberty of securing a stylist for you,” he told her.</p>
<p>Rey turned to face Ben once more. “That’s fine,” she readily agreed. She didn’t really care what she wore half the time anyway.</p>
<p>“Then we are in agreement,” Mr Solo said. He stood up and walked around his desk to Rey. She took his outstretched hand in hers. It was warm and she couldn't help but notice how small her own slender digits looked clasped within his. </p>
<p>“I look forward to us working together,” he said with a smirk and Rey give him a suspicious look. What did that mean? It was only one little press conference then they would probably never see each other again. Nevertheless, she needed his co-operation, so she smiled and nodded back at him. Just then, Armitage Hux burst into the office with Rose wrapped around one of his long legs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Sir, they tricked me,” he panted.</p>
<p>Ben looked amused. “That’s okay Hux, we’ve come to a mutual agreement.”</p>
<p>Rose let go of Hux’s leg and stood up. “See? I told you it was fine,” she sneered up at him.</p>
<p>Armitage turned towards her with a sternly pointed finger. “You need a lesson in following orders!”</p>
<p>“And you need a lesson in how to talk to women!” Rose retorted back.</p>
<p>Ben cleared his throat and Armitage stepped away from Rose and looked down at the floor.</p>
<p>Rose scoffed at his withdrawal. "Good little puppies always follow their masters commands, huh?" she mumbled under her breath. </p>
<p>Rey decided it was time for them to make a quick exit before things turned ugly. “I’ll leave you to your work,” she told Ben as she walked towards Rose and hooked her arm through hers. Rose was still glaring at Armitage.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Ms Johnson, you’re welcome to have your friend accompany you,” Ben called after them and Rey nodded as she dragged Rose out of the room.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Rose whispered as they swiftly made their way to the exit.</p>
<p>“He agreed to hold a press conference tomorrow,” Rey replied.</p>
<p>“That’s great! So, it’s all sorted then!” Rose replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, all sorted,” Rey said as they got into the lift.</p>
<p>“You don’t seem to be convinced,” Rose observed.</p>
<p>Rey smiled back at her. “I’ve just got one of my feelings, but maybe its nothing…”</p>
<p>“I’m sure its just nerves, everything will be back to normal by the end of tomorrow,” Rose said reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure it will be,” Rey replied, though she didn’t believe a word.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Rey woke early and spent most of the day anxiously awaiting the press conference. At two, a car arrived to pick her up. Rose decided to come too and join in on the excitement and Rey was glad that there would be at least one friendly face on set with them. When she arrived at the Solo building, they were met by a striking tall blonde called Phasma who informed them that the stylist was waiting to dress Rey. Rey said goodbye to Rose who was to follow another assistant through to the conference room. The stylist had chosen an off the shoulder, pale pink dress that clung to Rey’s slender curves. It hung down to her knees and was accessorised with a matching clutch and peep toe heels. Rey was pleased with the overall look. She was surprised they had gone to the trouble of providing her with a matching bag just for a small press conference but saw no need to question the stylist’s decisions. She was led to Ben’s office and found that his grey suit was a good match for her dress…as was his pink tie and his paler pink shirt underneath…she started to think that she was missing something.</p>
<p>“The stylist dressed us both,” Ben said by way of an explanation as he watched her eyes roam suspiciously over him.</p>
<p>Rey came to his side. “Did they have to make us match?” she murmured into his ear.</p>
<p>“It’s a useful technique to show the audience that we are a united front,” Ben replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, that actually makes sense,” Rey said, satisfied with Ben’s clarification.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” he asked, offering her his arm. Rey nodded and took it. They walked into the conference room and were greeted by a sea of flashing lights and shouting journalists. Rey instinctively squeezed Ben’s arm and he put a hand on top of hers reassuringly.  He leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Just leave everything to me and I’ll make sure all this goes away.”</p>
<p>Rey could see how Ben managed to persuade so many businesses to invest in him. His voice was as smooth and soothing as butter on hot toast but also as commanding as a strong shot of espresso. What a strange thought...but then she was rather hungry. Rey shelved her food-based musings, nodded and allowed Ben to lead her to the sofa in the middle of the room. They sat down together, and Armitage indicated for the crowd to be silent. Rose waved at Rey from the front row, and Rey offered her a half smile in return before looking directly into the camera.</p>
<p>“We’re here today to address the rumours that are circulating about myself and Ms Johnson,” Ben began. “I would like to put a stop to them right now.”</p>
<p>Rey started to relax. The room was completely focused on Mr Solo and Rey eagerly waited to hear the words of resolute denial she knew would be coming out of his mouth next. The words that would stop all the rumours and save her career.</p>
<p>“Ms Johnson and I do not have the type of relationship that you are all suggesting we have, we’re here today to clarify the situation.”</p>
<p>“So, what relationship do you have then?” Shouted one of the reporters.</p>
<p>Rey looked at Ben. He smiled at her reassuringly and Rey smiled back expectantly. Then Ben turned to address the room once more. </p>
<p>“Ms Johnson and I are engaged.”</p>
<p>The room around them fell so silent, Rey could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears. </p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHAT?</em>
</p>
<p>Rey blinked rapidly. She must have heard him wrong. There was no way he could have said what she thought she had just heard. She looked at Rose, but her friend just stared back at her with wide eyes and a blank expression.</p>
<p>“When did you meet?” called out a reporter.</p>
<p>“We’re actually childhood sweethearts,” Ben replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>Childhood sweethearts? What the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>What was he doing? She was going to murder him. When she was finished with him there wouldn’t be enough left to feed a hungry puppy!</p>
<p>“How come there’s no ring?” retorted their audience.</p>
<p>“Due to the nature of her work, my wife-to-be can’t always wear her ring, but I ask her to keep it close at all times,” Ben gestured to Rey’s bag.</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn’t have…could he?</em>
</p>
<p>Rey reached into the clutch and pulled out a diamond ring so big it almost claimed her sight. She watched in stunned silence as Ben plucked the ring from her hand and placed it on her ring finger.</p>
<p>“She always has it with her wherever she goes, just as she always carries my heart wherever she happens to be.” The smile he offered her almost knocked her over. There was so much testosterone locked behind that grin. He was certainly enjoying himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cocky git. </em>
</p>
<p>How was he so good at this? She had no doubt the reports were buying it, hell, she was almost falling for it herself. Almost. 90% of her was still horrified, but the 10% that lived for romantic comedies was swooning hard. Ben took her hand in his with a smug smile that made her want to bring his hand to her mouth and bite into it hard, instead, she smiled gently and looked at the crowd of reporters as he settled their joined hands in his lap, a little too close to his crotch for Rey’s liking. Rey upgraded him from cocky git to handsy git. </p>
<p>“When’s the wedding?” someone shouted.</p>
<p>Ben brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Her skin tingled in response. Rey glared at her own hand. She never thought her own skin would betray her. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to ask Ms Johnson, if it was up to me, we’d be married by tomorrow," he crooned. </p>
<p>There was a chorus of ‘Awwws’ from the room.</p>
<p> Rey fought hard to keep her shock under control. Was she dreaming? Was this all just some horrible nightmare? She closed her eyes and opened them. <em>Nope.</em> Not a dream.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>“Can we get a photo of the two of you?” One of the photographers asked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Ben replied, bringing Rey to her feet and placing his hand in the small of her back. Rey plastered a smile on her face as they posed for the cameras whilst in her head she wrote the first draft of her debut novel entitled ’50 ways to make Ben Solo pay for ruining my life.’</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse us, I don’t like to share my fiancée, so we’ll put an end to this conference now.”</p>
<p>Ben took hold of Rey’s hand once more and led her back to the office. Armitage followed closely behind, and Rose jogged after them. Once the door to the office was closed, Ben sat down in his chair and smiled at Rey.</p>
<p>“I think that went well,” he offered.</p>
<p>Rey took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, Rey. Maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps there was some sort of miscommunication. Just calm down and…</em>
</p>
<p>“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” she screamed across the desk.</p>
<p>
  <em>Smooth, Rey. Smooth. </em>
</p>
<p>Mr Solo just smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Didn’t I say I would handle it?” he offered calmly.</p>
<p>“You said you would fix this!” Rey cried.</p>
<p>Mr Solo put his hands out palm up. “And that’s what I just did.”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t! You made it worse! You lied! To a room full of reporters! Did you fall and smack your big head? What the hell is going on?” Rey demanded. </p>
<p>Armitage stepped forward. “Ms Johnson, according to our PR department, this was the best way to minimise the negative impact on your burgeoning career…”</p>
<p>“So, you knew about all this, huh?” Rose interjected, poking a hand into Armitage’s chest. She pushed him aside so Rey could take aim at Ben once more.</p>
<p>Rey put her hands on her hips. “You could have said it was all a big misunderstanding… you could have said…”</p>
<p>Ben interrupted her with a bored expression. “Ms Johnson, with all due respect I think I have a lot more experience dealing with rumours of this kind than you do, just let me handle it.”</p>
<p>Rey bubbled with anger. “You’re not handling it, your handling me! Right into your bed apparently!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>Why had she said that? She watched as his expression turned to brief amusement then to something more serious. “I assure you; this is as inconvenient for me as it is for you," he stressed. </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah right, you look really inconvenienced, you big cocky tree sized bastard!</em>
</p>
<p>“Let’s go back out there and tell them all it was just a big joke,” Rey begged.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “I can’t do that. It would reflect badly on both of us and our respective companies.”</p>
<p>“Then can you explain what you plan to do now?” Rey demanded.</p>
<p>Mr Solo looked at Hux. “Armitage.”</p>
<p>Armitage nodded and swerved around Rose to hand Rey a folder. She sat down and opened it, then her face turned pale. “This is…this is…”</p>
<p>“It’s a contract. Specifically, a contract that outlines the details of our…ongoing arrangement," Ben summarised. </p>
<p>Rey looked stunned. “Our ongoing arrangement? This contract outlines the details of our marriage!”</p>
<p>Ben smiled wickedly. “Exactly, Ms Johnson or should I say exactly…Mrs Solo.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not signing this,” Rey hissed, throwing the contract down onto the desk in front of Ben.</p><p>He sighed and leaned forward. “Okay, then we’ll go out there and tell everyone that we’re breaking up,” he stood.</p><p>“Wait!” Rey bit her lip. They couldn’t do that. It would make her look like some sort of flimsy airhead with no idea what she wanted to do with her life or worse a manipulative liar. The papers would rip her apart and her career would be shredded in minutes. “We can’t break up…” she said quietly. </p><p>Ben gave her a smile under she added, “Just yet…”</p><p>Ben sat back down. “If you read the contract Ms Johnson, you will see it has a time limit. Once the agreement expires, we can break up and you are free to go back to your previous life.”</p><p>Rey sat down and slowly retrieved the contract. “How long?”</p><p>“One year.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened. “A whole year?”</p><p>Ben shrugged. “It seemed like a standard amount of time for us to give the relationship a good chance to grow, in the eyes of the public of course.”</p><p>“Do we have to get married? Can’t we just stay engaged?” Rey asked.</p><p>“A wedding will be good for your exposure, Ms Johnson and will only help solidify the message that our relationship is indeed authentic.”</p><p>She couldn’t argue with that, so she nodded and continued flipping through the contract pages. “I have to say good morning and goodnight to you every day?”</p><p>Ben nodded and Rey rolled her eyes. “You put that in just to fuck with me,” she muttered.</p><p>“Its important that we grow comfortable with one another, Ms Johnson. Otherwise how will anyone believe we have an<em> intimate</em> relationship with one another?”</p><p>Why did she feel like he was already imagining her naked?</p><p>
  <em>Not a chance you are getting in my knickers you smug bastard! </em>
</p><p>“You better start calling me Rey,” she said with a sigh.</p><p>“Okay, and you should call me Ben or perhaps dearest?”</p><p>Rey glared across the table at him and he smirked back. He turned to Armitage. “I think we can handle the details from here, Armitage. Why don’t you take Rose and introduce her to the new cappuccino machine that seems to have all my employees in a state of constant caffeine overload?”</p><p> Armitage nodded and Rose reluctantly followed him out of the room.</p><p>“Can I make amendments to this contract?” Rey asked.</p><p>Ben nodded. "Within reason." </p><p>“Good. Then I want to add that you don’t interfere with my work.”</p><p>Ben looked pensive for a moment then agreed. “That sounds entirely reasonable.”</p><p>Rey looked down at the contract. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree to your terms.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Ben handed her a pen and Rey signed the final page. Ben signed right after her. “I’ll have Armitage send you a copy of this,” he told her.</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Rey said dryly.</p><p>Ben laughed. “Don’t be so sure you are going to find this experience unpleasant. You might enjoy being, Mrs Solo.”</p><p>Rey stood up. “I truly doubt that, now if we’re done here, I’m going to go have a stiff drink.”</p><p>“I’d like you to take a closer look at page 3 of the contract, Ms Johnson...I mean Rey,” Ben said turning to the page and tapping his finger on the paragraph he wanted to draw her attention to.</p><p>Rey’s nostrils flared as she read it. “I’m not allowed to drink alcohol unless you’re with me?”</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>“What is this the bloody middle ages? Do you plan on bonking me on the head and dragging me back to your cave later?” Rey cried.</p><p>“Its for your protection and the protection of my reputation and that of my company, Ms Johnson. You must be aware of your status now. You have become my soft spot, and someone may try to take advantage of you in order to get to me. This is just one of a few minor precautions I have built into our agreement in order to protect us both.”</p><p>Rey folded her arms over her chest. “So, after the day I’ve had, you’re really going to forbid me to drink alcohol tonight?”</p><p>“You may drink as much as you want as long as I may accompany you,” he offered with a smile.</p><p>She wanted to slap the smug look of his face. It was clear he was getting immense enjoyment from screwing with her. “Forget it! I’ll just down some tonic and pretend there’s gin it in!” she shouted then turned on her heels and stomped out of the office grabbing Rose’s arm as she headed for the lift.</p><p>Armitage re-entered the office a moment later. “Sir, I've arranged a car to take them home. Also the arrangements have been for tomorrow evening, are you sure Ms Johnson will agree?”</p><p>“She will because now I have this,” Ben said waving the contract in the air. “Make a copy of this and make sure it gets to her.”</p><p>Armitage nodded. “Yes Sir, do you still want the security detail to follow her?”</p><p>“Yes but keep it discreet. Two men at all times, but she must never know.”</p><p>Armitage nodded. “I added Ms Johnson’s mobile number to your phone early as you requested,” he added before leaving.</p><p>Ben took out his phone and sent a text to Rey.</p><p>
  <strong>Remember to text me goodnight so I know you got home safely, signed your betrothed.  </strong>
</p><p>The reply came sooner than he expected, traffic must have been light. </p><p>
  <strong>I’m home and drinking a double tonic with tonic thanks to you.</strong>
</p><p>Ben laughed and gazed at the text on his phone screen. He changed Rey’s name in his phone to wife.</p><p>“Now that I’ve found you again, I’m never letting you go,” he said out loud before placing down his phone and continuing with his work.</p><p>**********</p><p>Rey slammed down her phone and sipped her tonic with extra tonic and growled. “Why is he doing this to me?” she wailed, throwing her head back.</p><p>Rose shrugged. “Maybe…he’s lonely?”</p><p>Rey snorted. “Then he can hug his money.” They both laughed.</p><p>“Maybe you’re a cover? For his relationship with Hux?” Rose suggested.</p><p>Rey considered it. “Maybe…but they didn’t seem like lovers…”</p><p>“Maybe they can only be themselves when they’re alone...” Rose said dreamily.</p><p>Rey looked unconvinced. “I don’t know, the way Mr Solo...Ben looks at me makes me feel…”</p><p>“Makes you feel what?” Rose asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.</p><p>Rey blushed and looked away. “Makes me feel like he most definitely <em>isn’t</em> gay.”</p><p>“Well that brings us back to the lonely theory or maybe he just really is worried about his reputation and that of his company?”</p><p>Rey nodded. “That’s the most plausible explanation and torturing me is just like an added bonus for him.”</p><p>“Why don’t you have a little gin in that tonic?” Rose urged. “He’ll never know!”</p><p>Rey violently shook her head. “Do you know what happens if I’m found in breach of contract?”</p><p>Rose’s eyes widened and she leaned forward. “No, what happens?”</p><p>“I have to pay him, ten million dollars!” Rey shouted.</p><p>Rose put her hands over her mouth. “No! How can he be so cruel?”</p><p>“He’s a sadist that’s why,” Rey said miserably. “Oh, why did I have to fall into his arms that evening?”</p><p>Rose looked sympathetic. “Maybe it won’t be so bad? Mr Solo is very well thought of, it can only increase your exposure and help your career, plus he’s loaded and what’s his is yours now…”</p><p>“That’s true!” Rey said with a grin. “But I don’t know how I feel about taking money from him.”</p><p>“He can afford it! And you should get something out of this relationship!" Rose encouraged. </p><p>“You’re right, I won’t beg for it, but if he brings up the subject, I won’t argue with him.”</p><p>Rose clinked her glass against Rey’s. “That’s my girl,” she said proudly. “And don’t forget your best friend Rose also enjoys the pleasures that money can bring.”</p><p>“Deal,” Rey said with a wink and they clinked again.</p><p>**********</p><p>Waking up the following morning, Rey enjoyed a few blissful moments of ignorance before her phone buzzed on the bedside table. She picked it up and saw a good-morning text from Ben addressed to his wife. Rey groaned and threw her head back down onto her pillow. She was dreading seeing the write ups from the conference but knew there would be no way of avoiding them. She sat up and replied to Ben.</p><p>
  <strong>Morning Hostage Negotiator, can I enquire what I’m allowed to eat for breakfast? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Check your door, wife. </strong>
</p><p>Rey frowned. <em>What did that mean? </em>She left her bed and padded to the front door of her flat. She opened it and found a bag hanging on the door handle.</p><p>“Stalker!” she screamed but brought the bag inside all the same. She checked the contents orange juice, bagels, fruit salad and a selection of cold meats. There was enough for herself and Rose to share. She hesitated. It looked delicious but she couldn’t encourage that kind of behaviour. She thought for a moment then decided to eat the food but tell Ben she threw it away. <em>Ha!</em> That would teach him!</p><p>“Rose! Come have breakfast!” she called outside Rose’s door to wake her friend. A sleepy little mess of black hair appeared in front of her. Rey explained what had happened and they settled on the stools at the small breakfast bar to eat their treats.</p><p>“Will he do this everyday do you think?” Rose asked excitedly with a mouth full of bagel.</p><p>Rey shrugged as she popped some fruit into her mouth. “I have no idea, but I wouldn’t put it past him. Why do I feel like I signed my life away yesterday?”</p><p>“Hey, he’s feeding us, be nice,” Rose warned.</p><p>Rey’s phone buzzed next to her.</p><p>
  <strong>You’re welcome, wife. </strong>
</p><p>Rey seethed. <em>Cocky bastard.</em> She sent an angry reply.</p><p>
  <strong>I didn’t eat a bite; i threw it straight into the bin!</strong>
</p><p>The reply was instant, almost as if he had pre-prepared it.</p><p>
  <strong>No, you didn’t. Now stop picking at the fruit and eat a bagel. Husband’s orders. </strong>
</p><p>Rey looked at the grape in her hand. “How does he know what I’m doing? Did he install cameras in here?” her eyes darted suspiciously around the room.</p><p>Rose caught sight of the text on Rey’s screen and giggled. “Uh-oh. You’re in trouble, Rey. You’ve bagged yourself a smart, successful, rich, handsome husband without really trying at all. You have my sympathy.”</p><p>Rey threw the grape at Rose who laughed and caught it against her chest before popped it into her mouth. Rey looked longingly at the other bagel then picked it up.</p><p>“I’m eating this because I want to, not because he told me to!” she told Rose forcefully.</p><p>Rose nodded. “Understood,” she said seriously before stuffing her bagel back into her mouth to hide her smile.</p><p>**********</p><p>“Sir, the quarterly reports are in…”</p><p>Ben knew Armitage was still talking and he knew he should have been listening but instead he just stared at his phone screen and wondered why Rey hadn’t replied to him.</p><p>“Why hasn’t she replied?” he demanded, interrupting Hux.</p><p>His long-suffering assistant sighed. “Perhaps she is busy, Sir. Some people have these things called jobs...”</p><p>“Funny,” Ben replied with a sneer. “I need to send her something to provoke a response.” He thought for a moment then looked at Hux again. “Send me some of those emoji picture thingies.”</p><p>Hux blinked. “What?”</p><p>Ben exhaled noisily. “Those picture thingies you and the rest of the work group chat are always sending each other.”</p><p>Hux’s eyes widened. “You know about the work group chat?”</p><p>Ben smiled. “I know it all. I also know you’re the group admin even though you’ve somehow managed to conceal that fact from the rest of my staff.”</p><p>Armitage swallowed hard. “Sir, about my comments following my last pay review…”</p><p>Ben waved a hand through the air. “I don’t care. Send me the emoji things.”</p><p>Armitage wisely shut his mouth and pulled out his phone. He sent Ben a variety of emoji responses that had recently been used in the group chat. Ben considered them all very seriously before selecting a cat with wide, pathetic looking eyes. He sent it to Rey then put his phone down with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Continue,” he told Hux.</p><p>Armitage continued to outline the reports but couldn’t help but noticed that Ben kept glancing at his phone to see if Rey had replied. Eventually, it started to annoy him, and he couldn’t stop his mouth from running away with him. “Am I boring you, Sir? He drawled.</p><p>Ben answered without looking away from his phone. “Always, Armitage. Always. Why don’t we talk about something more interesting? Like your comments about me in the work group chat for instance?”</p><p>Armitage froze. “Perhaps I should just come back later?” he offered.</p><p>Ben smiled up at him. “Good choice.”</p><p>Hux made a quick exit and Ben sighed at his phone. “Reply!” he demanded. His phone buzzed and Ben almost dropped it as he grabbed desperately for it. The reply was a picture of a fierce looking dog with its jaws open wide, showing all its sharp teeth. Ben laughed and rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb.</p><p>“Oh Rey, my sweet, sweet Rey. I know you wouldn’t hurt a fly. But I’ll let the tough guy act slide for now, I know you’ll fall into my arms again soon. I have all the time I need to make you fall in love with me.”</p><p>He looked down at his desk upon which he had a copy of Rey’s schedule that day. She had a live interview with a Japanese utuber at 1pm. He pressed the intercom to talk to Hux.</p><p>“Armitage, move my 1pm meeting to 2pm.”</p><p>“Already done, Sir. I saw Ms Johnson’s schedule,” came the reply.</p><p>“Nice to know you aren’t completely useless.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir," Hux replied sarcastically. </p><p>Ben hung up and looked at his computer screen saver which was a picture of Rey on the location of her last movie.</p><p>“I know you said I shouldn’t interfere with your work, but what you don’t know can’t hurt, right?” he murmured, stroking a finger down her image on the screen.</p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Rey got dressed and then received an unexpected call from her agent Amilyn.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well, yesterday was…surprising,” her agent murmured amusedly.</p>
<p>Rey winced. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Mr Solo…<em>Ben</em> and I, its just we had agreed to keep our relationship a secret.”</p>
<p>“No apologies necessary, Rey. I just called to ask if you can you come into the office this afternoon? We have a number of offers for you to look at.”</p>
<p>Rey frowned. “What? But you said it was very likely things would be quiet after the movie premier?”</p>
<p>“That was before your little announcement, darling. Now you’re in demand. You can take your pick. Come in later and we’ll discuss it.”</p>
<p>Amilyn hung up and Rey tried to digest the new information. She barely had a moment to think before there was a knock at the door. Her heart thumped as she wondered if Ben or Hux would be standing there…why did she sort of hope it would be Ben? She pushed the idiotic thought away and opened the door. A newspaper was promptly thrust into her face.</p>
<p>“What the hell is this?” shouted Poe.</p>
<p>Rey batted the paper away and came face to face with her irate friend and co-star. </p>
<p>“Poe, I can explain…”</p>
<p>He ignored her and stomped into the apartment. “You said you didn’t know him. You said he was a stranger!” he cried.</p>
<p>She couldn’t tell Poe the truth. He was notorious for being a blabber mouth. “We just wanted to keep our relationship private…” she tried.</p>
<p>“Well you’ve done an excellent job of that, bravo!” Poe started clapping.</p>
<p>Rey set her jaw. “We were forced to reveal ourselves; we had no idea someone was photographing us that evening.”</p>
<p>Poe looked sad, then roughly sat down on the sofa. “Do you really love him?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>Rey sat down beside him. “I do,” she confirmed with a lump in her throat. Poe had been a good friend to her for many years. It didn’t feel good to lie to him, but she was forbidden to share details of the arrangement with anyone without Ben’s approval and the ten million breach of contract fee scared her into staying silent.</p>
<p>Poe nodded slowly. “Okay, then I wish you every happiness.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been reading up about him, he seems like a workaholic. If he doesn’t give you the attention you deserve you come find me and I’ll break his nose.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “Okay, but you don’t need to worry about me, Poe. Ben really cares for me.”</p>
<p>Poe sighed. “Fine. I don’t need to hear the details. I’ve gotta go, I promised I’d run lines with Finn.”</p>
<p>“Okay, give him my love.”</p>
<p>They stood up and Poe leaned forward to kiss Rey on the cheek. He looked like he wanted to say something too, but instead he just smiled, squeezed her hand and let himself out. Rey sat down and sighed sadly. She had wanted to set the record straight with Poe for a while, but she never meant to do it like this. It seemed like such a cruel way for him to find out that she was unattainable. But what could she do? She had no control over the situation. She was sure Poe would forgive her, in time. She checked her watch. She had to get ready for her interview. She returned to her bedroom and touched up her make up. She felt a little nervous. The interviewer had worked with her once before and had been quire fierce with her questioning regarding Rey’s personal life. Rey was dreading lots of questions about Ben, but the appointment had been made weeks in advance so she couldn’t break it. Hopefully the questions would all be based around the movie as they should be, but she couldn’t shake her anxiety that her private life was going to be the main focus of the meeting.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, Rey was sitting on her sofa smiling into her laptop camera while the interviewer waved back at her on the screen.</p>
<p>“We’re here with Rey Johnson to talk about her new movie, Well Intended Love,” the interviewer told the viewers.</p>
<p>Rey smiled and waved at the camera.</p>
<p>“Ms Johnson, can you please tell us about the plot of the movie?”</p>
<p>“Its your basic boy meets girl, girl hates boy, boy secretly loves girl and wins her over in the end. It’s a feel-good movie with lots of laughs but also a strong message that love can indeed conquer all.”</p>
<p>The interviewer smiled back. “I understand that this is your biggest break to date but that you’ve been interested in acting since a very young age?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I have. Being an actress is the only job I’ve ever wanted to do. I’m so lucky to be able to do this for a living and I’m so grateful to all my fans!”</p>
<p>The questions continued along the same vein before they showed some clips from the film. Right after they wrapped up Rey thanked the interviewer. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask one question about my co-star Poe or about my personal life,” she said gently.</p>
<p>The interviewer coughed. “We made some last-minute changes to the questions.”</p>
<p>Rey frowned. “Why?”</p>
<p>The girl looked uncomfortable. “It was a request from one of our…investors.”</p>
<p>Rey was momentarily confused then realisation hit her. “Is this investor…new?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” muttered the girl. “I must be going, goodbye, Ms Johnson.” The screen went blank just as Rey howled with frustration. Rose came running out of her bedroom.</p>
<p>“What happened did they ask about Ben?”</p>
<p>Rey shook her head. “No, they didn’t, not one question about him, and don’t you find that strange?”</p>
<p>Rose frowned then pressed her lips together. “What did he do?” she asked. </p>
<p>Rey answered as she angrily dialled his number. “He threw money at the problem of course. How bloody dare he…”</p>
<p>“Darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ben said as he answered.</p>
<p>“You can’t go around buying out every media outlet, so they don’t ask questions you don’t want answered. Whatever happened to freedom of the press?” Rey shouted.</p>
<p>“I don’t see what the problem is, she got a new investor and you didn’t have to answer any uncomfortable questions. This seems like a win-win situation.”</p>
<p>“The problem is I made one amendment to your bloody ten pages of requirements and you have broken it on day bloody one!”</p>
<p> Ben was silent.</p>
<p>“What do you have to say for yourself?” Rey demanded.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be late for your appointment with Amilyn if you don’t leave now, make sure to be home before five. Armitage will be picking you up.”</p>
<p>He hung up and Rey growled with frustration. “That bloody man! I want to wrap my hands around his thick neck!”</p>
<p>Rose looked worried. “Maybe he’ll apologise later?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hold my breath,” Rey muttered as she grabbed her handbag and headed out of the door.</p>
<p>Rose shook her head. “Oh Ben. You just don’t know what you’re dealing with.”</p>
<p>Her phone suddenly rang, and she frowned at the unknown number.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she said tentatively as she answered.</p>
<p>“Good Afternoon Ms Tico, this is Armitage. Mr Solo would like to know which variety of flower is Ms Johnson’s particular favourite?”</p>
<p>Rose giggled. “So, he isn’t as dumb as I thought, huh? She likes daisies, those big ones that last forever and come in all the colours of the rainbow. Use Paige’s petals, she’s my sister and she’ll give you a discount. I’ll send you the number.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your assistance, Ms Tico,” came the warm response.</p>
<p>Rose smiled. “You can tell your boss I think its going to take more than a few flowers to fix this mess.”</p>
<p>“I will pass that message along, Goodbye Ms Tico.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and Mr Hux? I still love that accent,” Rose murmured before hanging up. She tapped her phone against her lip and laughed silently, then settled herself down to finish writing her latest romance novel, where the male lead just happened to have morphed into a tall, red headed Brit for no particular reason what-so-ever.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>At the agency, Rey leaned over the desk towards Amilyn. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” she asked.</p>
<p>Amilyn pushed a lilac coloured curl behind her ear and smiled. “We’ve received an offer for you to appear on a reality tv show this weekend. Its going to be televised nationally. You really cannot miss out on this opportunity, Rey.”</p>
<p>“But does it have to be couples?” Rey whined.</p>
<p>“They are interested in how high-profile relationships tick. Its all very academic. They do psychological profiles and…”</p>
<p>“There’s no way Ben could afford to take the entire weekend off work for this, I’m sorry. We’ll have to turn it down,” Rey said bluntly.</p>
<p>Amilyn pursed her lips and Rey felt a sudden chill. “I’ve already said yes.”</p>
<p>“Without consulting me?” Rey cried.</p>
<p>“Rey, the company producing this show has a long-standing partnership with this agency. It is understood that we will fulfil their requirements on demand without question.”</p>
<p>“But…But…”</p>
<p>Amilyn softened. “I do understand your position, Rey, your relationship is very private and its natural that you are nervous to share it with the world, but its only for one weekend. You complete some fun tasks together and there will be a few very brief interviews. You might even enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“Is there no way to get out of it?” Rey begged.</p>
<p>Amilyn looked stern. “You can pay to get out of the contract.”</p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p>“£100,000.”</p>
<p>Rey swallowed hard. “We’ll do the show.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Amilyn replied with a satisfied smile. “I’m sure Mr Solo will agree once you explain the benefits for your career.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll use the situation to get whatever it is he wants now,” Rey muttered.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Amilyn asked.</p>
<p>“I said I’m really looking forward to it,” Rey stressed cheerfully. </p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Amilyn replied before dismissing her.</p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey came home to find her tiny flat filled with a multitude of daisies in every colour she could think of. She was a little irked by the lack of any kind of apology note accompanying the vast field of vibrant, sweet smelling blooms.</p><p>“How did he know my favourite type of flower?” Rey asked a guilty looking Rose.</p><p>Rose quickly caved. “Armitage called and asked me and you know I can’t say no to that accent! He sounds like one of those dashing English men who wear trilby’s and repress all of their emotions as tightly as they tie their Windsor knots.”</p><p>Rey shook her head at the dreamy look on Rose’s face. “Bloody writers. Block his number.”</p><p>Rose shook her head violently. “No way, he’s my muse.”</p><p>“Stop helping the enemy then!” Rey retorted.</p><p>Rose stuck her tongue out at her. “Oh, also there was a message on the answering machine from Armitage saying you need to be ready at…”</p><p>“Five, yes I know…” Rey said with an exasperated tone.</p><p>“Well maybe you can punish him with the silent treatment at dinner?” Rose suggested.</p><p>Rey made an annoyed noise. “That’s exactly what I had planned, but now Amilyn is forcing me to appear on this reality tv show this weekend and they want couples!”</p><p>Rose looked horrified. “So, instead of spending your evening satisfyingly punishing him, you have to…”</p><p>“Play the part of the nice wifey to get him to agree to do the show with me,” Rey said with a pout.</p><p>Rose looked sympathetic. “Well, we better go make you look gorgeous then, you’ll need all your weapons at your disposal tonight.”</p><p>Rey nodded as they moved into her bedroom. She started to rifle through her wardrobe. “What do I wear? I’m surprised I’m even allowed to pick my own…”</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Rose and Rey exchanged glances before Rose jumped up to answer it. She returned with a large white box with a red satin bow wrapped around it.</p><p>“Do you think it’s the extension cable I’m waiting for?” Rey joked dryly.</p><p>Rose laughed. “Aren’t you enjoying this just a little bit? I mean its like a scene straight out of one of those romantic comedies you love so much!"</p><p>Rey opened the box. She picked up a stunning long green dress, it appeared to be made of silk and tulle, the skirt flowed down to the floor and two straps wrapped around her neck showing off a lot of back.</p><p>“Ooooh! He knows your size and that colour will complement your skin so well!” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“So, you’re siding with the creepy stalker now are you?” Rey retorted.</p><p>Rose giggled and lay down on Rey’s bed. “If he keeps feeding me and sending business my sisters’ way, yeah, I think I will side with him.”</p><p>Rey smiled. she felt slightly better about the flowers knowing that Paige had benefitted from the order. She looked at the dress once more. “It is rather pretty,” she admitted.</p><p>“Its beautiful and you’ll look beautiful in it, now shimmy your butt into it so we can do your hair,” Rose ordered.</p><p>Rey grinned and pulled off her clothes. She changed into the dress and Rose helped her tighten the matching belt around her waist. They curled her hair and Rose helped with her make up. Rey was pouting while Rose held her chin and applied her red lipstick when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Oooh! I think that’s Jeeves! I’ll get it!” Rose announced, bounding off the bed. Rey shook her head and finished her lips. When she walked out into their living room/kitchen area Armitage was standing very stiffly in the centre of the room while Rose walked around him like a lion observing its pray.</p><p>“Tell me, Hux, have you ever worn a trilby?” Rose suddenly asked.</p><p>Armitage frowned. “I don’t believe so…”</p><p>“Would you be willing to?” Rose asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>Rey laughed and grabbed her purse. “I’m sorry Armitage, you’ll have to excuse Rose. She’s a script writer and novelist by trade and she seems to have latched onto you for character inspiration.”</p><p>Hux looked horrified. “You’re writing about me?”</p><p>Rose nodded. “Well, a character based on you. But I can make them more like you if I get to know you a bit better…”</p><p>Rey watched Hux swallow hard and decided to save him. “I’m ready to go,” she announced, and Armitage nodded gratefully.</p><p>“Stop scaring him,” Rey hissed as she passed Rose.</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes and waved. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Actually, I’m boring as fuck, so do everything I wouldn’t do!”</p><p>Rey laughed as she closed the door and followed Armitage to the lift.</p><p>“Rose is…interesting,” Hux said warmly.</p><p>Rey smiled. “Rose is my closest friend; we’ve known each other since we were very young…”</p><p>“Yes, I now, when you both lost your parents…” Hux’s eyes widened and he looked horrified. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have brought that up…”</p><p>Rey shrugged it off as they entered the lift. “Its okay, my past is common knowledge. You probably shouldn’t let on to Rose that you know that though.”</p><p>Armitage nodded. “Understood.”</p><p>A moment of comfortable silence passed between them.</p><p>“Is Rose really writing about me?” Hux asked quietly.</p><p>Rey nodded. “I think so.”</p><p>“Why? I’m not very…thought-provoking,” he muttered.</p><p>“Well Rose seems to think you are,” Rey replied and caught the small smile on Hux’s face before he hid it. They exited the lift and Armitage helped her into the back of the black sedan that was waiting for them before sitting himself in the driver’s seat and starting the engine. After driving in silence for a while Rey plucked up the courage to ask Armitage about her newly acquired husband to be. </p><p>“How long have you worked for Mr Solo?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Three years,” Hux replied.</p><p>“Wow. That’s quite a long time. So, tell me, Hux, can I trust him?”</p><p>He laughed softly. “There are a lot of instances where the answer to that question would be a resounding no, but when it comes to you Ms Johnson, I can say without hesitation that you can indeed trust him.”</p><p>Rey frowned. “Why am I so special?” she asked.</p><p>“You’ll have to ask Mr Solo that question, we’ve arrived.”</p><p>Rey looked out of the window to see Ben waiting for her on the steps.</p><p>“This place is always booked out months in advance, even Poe can’t sweet talk his way into a last-minute reservation!” Rey exclaimed.</p><p>Armitage looked over his shoulder and smiled. “You’ll soon find out that there’s nothing Mr Solo can’t achieve when he puts his mind to it.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard. She wondered what that meant for her, seeing as Ben seemed determined to have her in his life no matter how much she protested to the contrary. Armitage exited the car and helped Rey out, then he got back into the driver’s seat and drove away. Ben came down a few steps and held out his hand towards her.</p><p>“I knew you’d look fantastic in that dress,” he said as his eyes roamed over her.</p><p>Rey suppressed a shiver as she placed her hand in his and picked up her dress with the other. “Yes well, it was lucky you managed to guess my size.”</p><p>Ben laughed. “You’re an actress, Rey, your measurements are easily acquired from the internet.”</p><p>“I supposed that’s true,” Rey said as they entered the restaurant. A waiter immediately greeted them and led them to a table in the centre of the room.</p><p>“This isn’t very private,” Rey hissed at Ben.</p><p>He smiled back as he pointed to his wine choice for the waiter and waved him away. “That’s the point, Rey, we’re supposed to be seen if our relationship it to be believed remember?”</p><p>Rey inspected her cutlery. “I can’t argue with you if you’re going to use logic against me,” she muttered.</p><p>Ben laughed again. “I’m immensely pleased to have found myself such a witty wife. It pleases me immeasurably.”</p><p>“We’re not married yet,” Rey gritted.</p><p>“Yet being the important adverb here,” Ben murmured.</p><p>Rey decided a change of topic was in order before he started discussing bridesmaid dresses and table linens. It was time to put her acting skills to good use. She leaned towards Ben and batted her eyelashes.</p><p>“There is something I would like to discuss with you, hubby,” she purred.</p><p>Ben observed her with equal parts interest and suspicion. “Oh,” he said taking her hand in his and gripping it hard when she tried to pull away. “What is it you need, my little flower blossom?”</p><p>Rey seethed on the inside at his choice of pet name while her exterior remained as light as a freshly baked souffle. “I’ve been asked to be involved in a little project and I’m very excited about it, but the only problem is, they want both of us to take part.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s the project?” Ben asked as the waiter returned to pour their wine.</p><p>“It’s a reality tv show. They want to film us on a weekend away. They’ll set us tasks and interview us about our relationship, I know it sounds like a big imposition but…”</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p>“What?” Rey was stunned. She had planned another hour of grovelling and simping. Was it really going to be that easy?</p><p>She grinned at him. “Great! Its this weekend…”</p><p>Ben held up his hand and Rey stopped talking.  “I will agree to this on one condition,” he told her.</p><p>Rey slumped in her chair and glugged back a large swig of her wine. “I knew there would be a bloody catch. Come on then, out with it.”</p><p>“I’ll do the show, if you move in with me.”</p><p>Rey choked on her wine. “No way,” she coughed.</p><p>Ben handed her a napkin and leaned towards her. “Tell me, Ms Johnson, how do you expect all the tens possibly twenties of your viewers to understand that you don’t live with the man you are soon to be married to?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>“Maybe I’m old fashioned?” Rey said unconvincingly.</p><p>Ben snorted.</p><p>Rey pouted and folded her hands over her chest. “I can just pretend we live together for the show. We’ll be in a hotel. They don’t need to know our real living arrangements.”</p><p>“You could indeed do that, if I would agree to do the show without you agreeing to my one very reasonable condition and unfortunately, I’m not willing to do that.”</p><p>Rey glared at him. “Fine I’ll move in with you, but I want my own room.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Rey was shocked by the flat refusal. “What?”</p><p>Ben sighed impatiently and sipped his wine. “Rey, I have people coming and going from dusk to dawn, I don’t want any of them leaking the fact that we sleep in separate rooms to the press.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t have to know,” Rey argued.</p><p>“So, the housekeeper isn’t going to know something is up when she is ordered to change two beds every week?”</p><p>“You have a housekeeper?” Rey asked. </p><p>“Rey, I work 60 hours a week, of course I have a housekeeper as well as a small staff who work part-time to do all the other jobs, I have no time for.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip and frowned as she considered what he had told her.</p><p>“If you don’t want to move in with me, we just won’t do the show,” Ben said cheerfully.</p><p><em>Bastard.</em> He knew he had her. </p><p>The waiter returned and Ben ordered for both of them. Rey wanted to make a fuss, but what he had ordered did sound delicious, so she kept her mouth shut. She had to pick her battles carefully. She ate in quiet fury. Ben looked unconcerned by her frosty temperament as he cut up her steak for her and even went as far as to stab a piece with her fork and hold it to her mouth. Rey narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled the meat off the metal tips with her teeth angrily. She chewed noisily for a few moments. The wanker knew he had her trapped. There was no way she was refusing to do the show. She couldn’t afford to cover the contract buyout charge and Amilyn would murder her with one stern look if she tried to weasel out of it.</p><p><em>Hold on. </em>Surely Ben could afford the contract buy out! </p><p>She smiled sweetly. "We could get out of the show if you were willing to pay the contract fee.." </p><p>"How much?" he asked calmly. </p><p>Rey allowed herself to hope. He hadn't flatly refused, maybe he wasn't such as ass after all! "Its just a teeny, weeny little £100,000..." </p><p>Ben sipped his wine and looked at her. Rey held her breath. </p><p>Ben put his glass down and fixed his eyes on Rey's. "That's quite a large amount of money, I'm afraid my demands for paying the contract fee would have to be higher than my demands for appearing on the show." </p><p>"What?" Rey growled. </p><p>"If I was to cover the contract charge for you, I believe I would require you to not only move in with me and sleep in my bed, I would also require you to..."</p><p>"Shut up! I don't want the imagery in my head!" Rey hissed. She slumped down in her seat again. “Fine, we'll do the show," she gritted out eventually.</p><p>Ben smiled his smug smile that made her feel angry and hot at the same time. “Excellent. I’ll have Armitage write up an amendment to our contract.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Does everything have to be notarised with you? Is a signature even enough? Or would you prefer me to sign in blood?”</p><p>“Blood won’t be necessary on this occasion.”</p><p>Rey knew he was probably joking, but the fear that there might be an occasion when her blood would become necessary was enough for her to keep her smart mouth silent.</p><p>“Shall I arrange for Armitage to collect your luggage this evening?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Hold your horses! I’ll move in after we do that show. That’s the agreement.” Rey said firmly.</p><p>Ben pursed his lips the way he did when he didn’t get his own way and Rey was happy to be the cause of his annoyance until he opened his mouth. “My apologies, why on earth did I assume you would want to take immediate advantage of all the facilities I was generously providing you with? What a foolish notion.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I know you’re mocking me right now, but I’m all kinds of curious…what sort of facilities are we talking about here?”</p><p>“Indoor pool, outdoor pool, sauna, home gym, cinema room, library…”</p><p>Rey gaped as Ben counted the options down on his fingers with a bored expression.</p><p><em>No!</em> She couldn’t be tempted! She had to stay strong! “I’ll move in after we film,” she said sternly.</p><p>Ben smiled. “As you wish.”</p><p>Rey finished her food quickly. She didn't want to stay and hear what other wonders awaited her at the Solo abode in case it broke her wavering resolve.  “I’m going now,” she said uncertainly and stood up. She started to head for the exit, but Ben stood and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and pulled her flush against his chest. The room around them fell silent as everyone watched Ben stroked a hand down Rey's hair and settled it on her bare back. </p><p>“Armitage will be waiting for you outside, sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear. Rey could barely breath. The scent of his cologne and the feel of his warm hand on her skin appeared to be rendering her unable to form words. She nodded numbly and escaped his hold. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath of cold night air.</p><p>“He’s a controlling megalomaniac, Rey. You are not starting to like him,” she told herself out loud as she climbed into the back of the car waiting for her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. A text from Ben.</p><p>
  <strong>Text me as soon as you’re home, wife. Looking forward to our weekend away. I assume we’ll be sharing a bed.</strong>
</p><p>Rey paled. Why the hell hadn’t it occurred to her before that they would have to share a bed? She threw her phone down on the seat and put her hands over her mouth.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Ms?” Armitage asked.</p><p>Rey nodded. “Tell me Hux, can you confirm something for me?”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>“Is there any chance Mr Solo is gay and perhaps in a relationship with yourself?”</p><p>Armitage laughed. “I’ve also seen the fanfictions Ms, but no, I can confirm that we are both very interested in women." </p><p>Rey hummed in response while her stomach did gold medal worthy summersaults. She was going to be spending the entire weekend in a honeymoon hotel with Ben Solo who was most certainly <em>not</em> gay and the worst part of it was, it had all been her own idea.</p><p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**********</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey awoke the next day feeling much more relaxed. So, she was spending the entire weekend with Ben, big deal! He couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to, and she could easily evade him if he did try anything or slap the bastard. There was nothing in her schedule that day, so she planned to go shopping with Rose, but then remembered that Rose was attending meetings with her agent that morning, so she decided to go shopping by herself. No sooner had she walked out of her apartment building when she came face to face with Armitage Hux. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Rey demanded.</p>
<p>Armitage stepped towards her. “I have something for you, from Mr solo.”</p>
<p>Armitage handed her an envelope and Rey opened it. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the black plastic card inside.</p>
<p>“This is for me?” she asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Armitage nodded seriously.</p>
<p>Rey turned the card over in her hand. Hadn’t she said if he offered, she would take advantage of his wealth? She couldn’t go back on her word…</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said with a smile and began to walk away, Armitage put out his arm in front of her. “I am to drive you where-ever you want to go,” he explained.</p>
<p>Rey sighed but got into the back of the car when he opened the door “Just take me to the Highstreet and I’ll see if I can put a dint in this baby,” she told Hux.</p>
<p>He laughed. “Yes, Ms Johnson.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Rey,” she told him.</p>
<p>“Yes Ms Johnson, I mean, Rey.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled. She kind of liked Hux. “Rose has back to back meetings about her new book,” she told him to gage his reaction.</p>
<p>“Oh, so she won’t be joining you?” Was there a tinge of disappointment in his voice at not getting to see Rose? Or was it her imagination?</p>
<p>
  <em>Mmmm...</em>
</p>
<p>Rey shook her head. “Not yet. I was considering asking her to join me for lunch.”</p>
<p>Armitage nodded back. </p>
<p>A text buzzed on her phone and Rey pulled it out of her bag. It was Ben.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Did you eat breakfast?</strong>
  
</p>
<p>Rey suddenly realised that she hadn’t. “How the heck does he do that?” she muttered as she replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>No, my delivery boy didn’t bring me any, so I went on a hunger strike out of protest.</strong>
</p>
<p>His reply made her panic.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Are you trying to coax me into taking you to breakfast? Because that can be arranged…</strong>
</p>
<p>She quickly tapped in a reply.</p>
<p>
  <strong>No! Go back to work. I’ll have a big lunch to make up for it.</strong>
</p>
<p>Was it nice that he cared about her well-being? Or was it annoying how controlling he was of all aspects of her life? She was mulling it over when the next text flashed up on her screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t skip anymore meals. Pick up Rose and go for lunch together. Use the card I gave you. What’s mine is yours, wife.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rey heart jumped in her chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t like him. Don’t like him. Don’t like him…</em>
</p>
<p>“Shit,” she whispered. </p>
<p>“Did you say something?” Armitage asked.</p>
<p>“Errhhh, I said I’ll get out here, thank you.”</p>
<p>Armitage stopped the car and Rey got out. She ran into the nearest store and took a deep breath. Then realised she had subconsciously run into a lingerie store. She started to panic. Had Armitage watched her enter? Would he report it to Ben? Would he conclude that she was preparing for their weekend together?</p>
<p>“Ahhhh!” she called out and ran back out of the store. Luckily Armitage had disappeared, so she was free to freak out in the street without arousing suspicion.</p>
<p>“Okay, Rey, you need to calm down,” she told herself. She walked up and down the path a few times and started to feel much better. She grabbed a coffee while she waited for Rose to be done with her meetings, then texted her location so her friend could come meet her. Rose listened as Rey outlined the events of that morning.</p>
<p>“can I see it?” she asked excitedly, and Rey pulled out the card and handed it to Rose.</p>
<p>“What have you bought with it?” Rose asked.</p>
<p>Rey shook her head. “Nothing yet.”</p>
<p>“What? Well let’s go try it out then!” Rose said.</p>
<p>“Wait! You don’t think I’m taking advantage of the situation, do you?”</p>
<p>Rose shook her head. “No, Ben Solo is certainly not the type of person who would allow anyone to take advantage of him unless he wanted them to.”</p>
<p>Rey thought that sounded plausible, so she followed Rose out of the coffee shop and back onto the high street. Rose rubbed her hands together with glee as she picked her target. “I’m all giddy, I don’t know where to go first!”</p>
<p>Rey laughed. “How about we get some lunch and make a plan?”</p>
<p>Rose nodded and they picked an upmarket restaurant and ordered more food than they could possibly eat. A text buzzed on Rey’s phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m glad you are eating.</strong>
</p>
<p>“How does he know what I’m doing?” Rey asked Rose showing her the text.</p>
<p>“He’s probably got it set up so that he gets text notifications when you use his card,” Rose replied.</p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. “For goodness sake, can I have any privacy? Do you think he’s going to start asking me what colour underwear I’m wearing every morning?”</p>
<p>Rose laughed as she ate. “I’m sure he wouldn’t say no if you offered to share that information, although I think in those situations, he would most definitely prefer you to <em>show</em> not tell.”</p>
<p>“Rose!” Rey said throwing a chunk of bread at her friend across the table.</p>
<p>Rose laughed and dodged the edible missile. “Come on, are you seriously telling me you haven’t noticed how handsome he is?”</p>
<p>“No comment,” Rey said with a small smile as she sipped her soup.</p>
<p>“That no comment is loaded with comment if you ask me,” Rose smirked back. “I cannot wait to see the footage from this weekend.”</p>
<p>Rey groaned. “Thanks for reminding me.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you have to spend an entire weekend with your rich, handsome fiancé who just happens to be obsessed with you and who we have established is definitely not gay. What shall you do?” Rose mocked.</p>
<p>“We won’t be doing any of the things running through your dirty little mind right now,” Rey stressed.</p>
<p>Rose looked innocent. “I wasn’t thinking anything. My thoughts are completely clean. Squeaky clean in fact.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Yeah,” Rey replied as she finished eating and wiped her mouth. “Shall we get to it?”</p>
<p>Rose patted her stomach. “Yeah, lets go shop on Mr Solo’s dime!”</p>
<p>They linked arms and left the restaurant. Several bags of completely unnecessary shopping later, they fell onto the sofa in their little apartment together.</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted!” Rey exclaimed.</p>
<p>Rose nodded in agreement. “Are you free tonight or do you have dinner plans?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been given a reprieve on the grounds that I have to pack for our weekend,” Rey explained.</p>
<p>Rose grinned. “Pizza?”</p>
<p>Rey smiled back. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>While Rose dialled for takeout, Rey smiled at the bags that surrounded her feet. She felt like she had extracted some sort of revenge on Ben by spending his money. At least she could feel like she gained a few points in her favour after he had barged in and took over her interview.</p>
<p>“Take that!” she said out loud before hearing her phone buzz. She wasn’t in the least surprised to see it was a text from Ben. He seemed to know telepathically whenever her thoughts turned to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Perhaps I need to explain that the card has no spending limit, wife. The trivial amount you spent today would barely cover my daily dry-cleaning bill.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rey sighed, so he wasn’t affected in the slightest by her little spending spree, in fact he was using it as another reason to mock her. <em>Brilliant</em>. Another text came through a moment later.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Though I must admit, I am pleased to see that you are starting to rely on me.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rey bit her lip. <em>Charming bastard.</em></p>
<p>“What are you grinning about?” Rose asked as she finished her call.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t grinning,” Rey protested, hiding her phone.</p>
<p>“Yeah you were, you were smiling like one of the love-sick girlies in my novels.”</p>
<p>Rey blew out a puff of air. “Bloody writers, it was probably just indigestion.”</p>
<p>Rose snorted. “I think it was more of a ‘I’m sort of starting to like the tall, dark and handsome stalker who has suddenly appeared in my life’ kind of a look.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Rey said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Me thinks the lady doth protect too much!” Rose sang.</p>
<p>“Me thinks the lady’s best friend needs to learn to behave lest she receive the sharp end of my tongue!” Rey sang back.</p>
<p>The pizza arrived and the two girls munched it down happily whilst discussing Rose’s latest chapter. It wasn’t until after they had eaten that Rey started to regret not ordering ice cream. Then came the knock at the door. Rey went to answer it. Hux stood there with a carrier bag in his hand. He handed it to Rey.</p>
<p>“Compliments of Mr Solo,” he said with a small bow. He waved at Rose who was standing behind Rey before leaving. Rey closed the door and opened the bag.</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s my favourite brand and my favourite flavour,” she confirmed. “How the hell does he keep doing that?”</p>
<p>Rose laughed as she grabbed a tub and opened it. “He really is obsessed with you.”</p>
<p>“Obsessed with making me a paranoid wreck you mean!”</p>
<p>Rose laughed again but Rey chewed on her thumbnail nervously. Ben was certainly not an ordinary man. Would he be expecting some form of ‘payment’ from her that weekend for his special treatment? Well if he was, he could buggar off! She wasn’t about to sleep with him. She had her dignity, and she didn’t need his money that badly!</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if… you want to sleep with him?</em>
</p>
<p>Rey shook her head. <em>Nope</em>. That wasn’t happening. This was a business transaction and nothing more. She had to keep things professional between them. Her phone buzzed again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’ve cleared my schedule for the next two days, so I’m all yours, wife.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. Shit. SHIT.</em>
</p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was all packed and waiting when Armitage and Ben pulled up to collect her the following morning. She was surprised to see Ben in jeans and a white T-Shirt instead of his usual array of dark coloured suits. From the look he gave her, she assumed he approved of her cut off jeans and vest top. </p><p>“Why are you making Armitage drive us all the way up there and then have to turn around and come all the way back?” Rey complained on Ben’s suffering assistant’s behalf.</p><p>“Because I refuse to ride in the bus the company is providing,” Ben explained.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes at him while Armitage placed her bag in the boot. “Prima donna,” she muttered.</p><p>“I know what I want, and I won't compromise,” Ben told her. Now why did she feel like that was a loaded comment?</p><p>
  <em>Mmmm…</em>
</p><p>They got into the car and Armitage started the engine.“You didn’t bring much luggage,” Ben observed.</p><p>Rey shrugged. “Its only two days, I won’t be needing much clothing.”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> She looked at Ben and as expected he was grinning at her like the smug bastard that he was. She blushed furiously. “I didn’t mean it like that,” she shot back.</p><p>Ben put up his hands in mock surrender. “Did I say a word?”</p><p>“I know what you were thinking!” Rey hissed.</p><p>“I was simply wondering if you bought any lingerie yesterday and whether or not it made the cut?”</p><p>So, Armitage had seen her run into that store then. <em>Damn it.</em> “I went it there by mistake and I didn’t buy anything,” she blurted out quickly.</p><p>Ben sighed. “Shame…”</p><p>Rey looked out of the window and took a deep breath. “How long will it take to get there?” she asked.</p><p>“Thirty minutes,” Armitage replied.</p><p>Ben took her hand in his.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Practising,” he replied smoothly. “We have to appear as a couple for an entire weekend, Rey. You need to get used to my touch.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard but didn’t pull her hand away, because he was right and also because it sort of felt nice. But she told herself it was just because they needed to appear familiar with each other and pushed the other thought aside. When they arrived at the resort, they were met by a cameraman and a producer. Rey smiled and greeted them warmly. Ben also smiled and greeted them cordially which pleased Rey. At least it seemed like he was going to play nice that weekend. They were shown to their room, which turned out to be a small apartment, where there was indeed only one bed. Ben smirked at her and she jabbed him in the ribs when no one was watching. The producer showed them where the hidden cameras were and explained the only place, they wouldn’t be filmed was in the bathroom, but the cameras would stop rolling after eleven pm. Then they were left alone to prepare for the first challenge.Ben carried their bags up to the room and Rey had a look around the apartment.</p><p>“What do you think they are going to ask us to do?” Rey asked when Ben reappeared.</p><p>Ben shrugged. “Probably something as ridiculous as it is humiliating.”</p><p>Rey frowned. “I hope not.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll protect you,” Ben said as he enveloped her in a hug. Rey tried to squirm free until he whispered in her ear. “Smile for the camera, sweetheart.”</p><p>Rey conceded and wrapped her arms around his waist as she relaxed against him.</p><p>“Good girl,” Ben purred into her ear.</p><p><span class="Apple-converted-space"><em>Fuck.</em> That was...kinda nice to hear.<em> Stupid lizard brain!</em>  </span>“I’m already regretting this,” Rey murmured into his T-shirt.</p><p>Ben stroked her hair. “Really? I’m sort of enjoying myself.”</p><p>Rey finally managed to wriggle herself free and straightened up her hair. “Let’s go join the others,” she said firmly.</p><p>“Whatever you say, darling,” came the amiable reply.</p><p>They moved out onto the lawn where two other couples were waiting for further instructions. Ben snaked an arm along Rey’s shoulders knowing she couldn’t do anything about it without making herself look bad, so she just smiled and allowed the contact.</p><p>“I had no idea you could be so…obliging,” Ben simpered.</p><p>“Only while the cameras are rolling,” Rey gritted back through her fixed smile. The couples were all handed an envelope with a different challenge inside. Rey opened theirs and paled.</p><p>“What’s up?” Ben asked with a frown.</p><p>Rey handed him the card. “Go horse-back riding,” he read out loud. “That doesn’t seem so bad.”</p><p>“I was thrown from a horse in my last perfume commercial, we didn't make it public knowledge," Rey explained shakily.</p><p>Ben put his hands on her shoulders. “Were you hurt badly?”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “Just a few bumps and bruises but I haven’t been able to get back on a horse since.”</p><p>“Can we change the challenge?” Ben asked the crew. </p><p>The producers shook their heads and Ben’s face turned dark.“You do understand I can shut this little show of yours down in minutes if you dare try to make my fiancée do anything she doesn’t want to do?” he growled.</p><p>Everyone grew silent and Rey had visions of her careers disappearing into puffs of smoke. She carefully wrapped a hand around Ben’s arm drawing his attention back to her.</p><p>“Its okay<em> honey</em>, it really is time that I tried again and if I get into any trouble, you’ll be right there with me," she said with soft smile. </p><p>Ben looked at her seriously. “You don’t have to do this you know; we can walk out of here right now.”</p><p>“I need to do this for my career,” Rey said quietly.</p><p>Ben gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher. “you don’t need a career; I can take care of you...”</p><p>“You promised not to interfere with my work, are you going back on your word again?” Rey swiftly interjected.</p><p>Ben shook his head. “No. We’ll do what you want to do.”</p><p>Rey relaxed. “Okay, thank you.”</p><p>“Are you going to complete the challenge?” one of the producers asked tentatively. Rey nodded.</p><p>“Great! If you just head over to that area there, our boys will get you all set up," the produced replied cheerfully. Rey and Ben moved over to the area the producer had pointed out. She started to shake when she saw the horses but worked hard to conceal it. Ben came up behind her and rubbed her arms.</p><p>“Will it be breaking the rules if we ride together?” he asked.</p><p>“No, in fact I think the audience will prefer it,” one of the crew members replied.</p><p>“Do you want to ride with me?” Ben asked Rey in a low voice. Rey gratefully accepted the offer.</p><p>Ben hauled himself up onto one of the saddled steeds with ease and reached down for Rey. A cameraman also climbed up onto a horse in order to follow them. Rey allowed Ben to pull her up to sit in front of him. He took the opportunity to kiss her on the cheek while leaning forward to take the reins. Rey was so distracted by the gentle, unexpected kiss, that she didn’t even notice they were moving for a whole ten minutes.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She scolded herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl. </span></p><p>“This isn’t so bad,” she announced happily when her senses returned. She looked around at the tall oaks that surrounded the trail they were travelling on.</p><p>“I’m proud of you for facing your fear,” Ben murmured behind her. Rey blushed at the sudden praise.</p><p>“Although I think my magic kiss had a lot to do with it,” he whispered.</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes, normal service had been resumed quickly and the cocky bastard she knew oh so well was back in the saddle. “Dream on," she hissed back. </p><p>Ben placed a hand on her waist and moved his lips to her ear. “Play nice, the cameras are still rolling.” Rey remembered the cameraman riding along side them and pulled her head in line with Ben’s for a moment to nuzzle his cheek. She heard Ben clear his throat loudly when she returned to her original position and finally allowed herself to believe that she had gained a few point against the master manipulator. The rest of the task went relatively well as they flirted up a storm for the cameras. During a break in filming, one of the crew told her it was wonderful to find a couple with such natural chemistry. Rey smiled uncomfortably while Ben looked delighted at the compliment. When they returned to the resort; Rey was surprised to see Poe waiting for them. He smiled and waved as they dismounted.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Didn’t they tell you? They asked me to be a guest star,” he explained with a sly smile.</p><p>Rey felt her stomach tighten. She was pretty sure Poe was there to stir up trouble. Ben came up behind Rey and put a hand around her waist, gently pulling her into his side. “Mr Dameron, its nice to see you again.”</p><p>Poe stepped closer to Ben and tried to make himself as tall as he could, which was completely pointless against Ben’s stature. Rey tried hard not to roll her eyes at them both. It was clear this was a pissing contest and she was the territory they were fighting over. She started to wonder if they had even approached Poe to be on the show or if he had approached them when he found out about her involvement.</p><p>“Do we have to complete a challenge with Poe?” Rey asked the producers while Poe and Ben continued to stare at each other.</p><p>The producer nodded enthusiastically.“The next challenge is to see who knows you best, your best friend, or your husband to be.”</p><p>Rey frowned. Had Poe described himself as her best friend? They were close but Rose had always held the position of Rey's bff.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> She sighed. He was already causing her problems and they hadn't even got to the challenge yet!</span></p><p>“We’ll ask Mr Dameron and Mr Solo to answer questions about you and the one who answers the most correctly wins.”</p><p>Ben scoffed. “Easy.”</p><p>Poe cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see.”</p><p>Ben glared at him. “Give up now, Dameron.”</p><p>Poe glared back. “You give up, Solo.”</p><p>Rey stepped between them. “Okay, why don’t you both just calm down, its just a bit of fun. It doesn’t matter who wins, it won’t change how I feel about Ben.” She looked at Poe meaningfully and he avoided her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s get set up!” said the producer cheerfully. Rey tried hard not to slap him.  She was made to sit on a chair on the lawn between Ben and Poe who were also sitting down. She was handed a set of cards that held questions that she had previously provided the answers to before appearing on the show. The producer explained the rules one more time and then they were rolling. Rey smiled into the camera and read the first question.  </p><p>“What kind of vacation would I like to go on?”</p><p>Poe was first to answer. “A climb in the mountains, because you love to be outside.”</p><p>Ben laughed. “Rey likes wide open spaces and lots of greenery. I’d say somewhere like Denmark.”</p><p>“Ben is right,” Rey said, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. Ben folded his arms over his chest and looked smug.</p><p>“Okay, next questions. What type of pet do I want to own one day?”</p><p>Poe grinned. “A cat because you’re as cute as a kitten!”</p><p>Rey tried hard not to grimace. <em>Geez,</em> Poe was so cheesy sometimes. </p><p>Ben scoffed. “Are you sure you’re her friend? Rey wants to own a dog, a big silly one that she could hug on cold evenings.”</p><p>“Ben is right again,” Rey replied.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Should she be happy that the stalker was winning? She wasn't sure...</span></p><p>“Damn it!” Poe shouted before remembering he was on camera. He laughed and smiled into the lens.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "Can't win them all!" </span></p><p>“Why don’t we just stop now and end your humiliation?” Ben offered.</p><p>Poe shook his head. “No way, I’m just warning up.”</p><p>Rey looked worriedly at them both then down at her cards. “Okay, next question…what happened to...my parents? And did they…<em>deserve it</em>? What? This wasn’t one of the questions I pre-approved!” Rey stood up and looked around her. Everything went fuzzy and her head started to spin. Ben was next to her in a flash, supporting her weight with his. </p><p>“Stop filming!” he roared.</p><p>“Cut!” shouted one of the crew members.</p><p>A producer ran onto the set. “Ms Johnson, I’m so sorry! That wasn’t one of our questions, I swear! I don’t understand what happened!”</p><p>Rey felt tears spring to her eyes. Ben stood in front of her protectively as he addressed the terrified producer. “I’ll tell you what happened, someone on your crew wants to hurt my wife. I’m shutting you down, we’ll be out of here in one hour.”</p><p>Poe reached for Rey. “Rey, I had no idea…I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Ben placed himself in front of Poe. “Don’t come near her again,” he warned before taking Rey’s hand in his and guiding her back to their apartment. Once they were inside Ben placed his hands on Rey’s cheeks and searched her eyes with his.“I promise you; I will find out who did this, and I will make sure they pay,” he vowed.</p><p>Rey shook her head. “I don’t care, I just want to get out of here, Ben take me away from here...Please?"</p><p>Ben nodded and called Armitage. “Armitage? You have thirty minutes to get here, oh, and collect Rose on your way.”</p><p>Rey smiled gratefully. How had Ben known all she wanted to do at the moment in time was hug her best friend? Because he understood her better than she realised. Maybe the stalker wasn't so bad after all. She wiped at her tears. “Ben? How did you know the answers to all my questions?”</p><p>Ben smiled and kissed her forehead. “I do my research.”</p><p>“I’m worth researching?” Rey sniffed.</p><p>Ben tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. “You are to me.”</p><p>They looked at each other and Ben handed her a tissue. “I’ll get our bags,” he told her before jogging up the stairs to the bedroom. Rey dabbed at her eyes and took some deep, steadying breaths. Ben reappeared with their bags and gave her a concerned look then pulled out his phone and dialled a number. “Vicrul? Can you get a hold of my fiancées contract for this reality tv show? Something happened and I want to know who is behind it. We’re breaking the contract but if they try to make her pay a fine tell them I’ll blacklist their whole fucking operation.” Ben hung up and Rey stared at him. </p><p>“You can do that?” she breathed.</p><p>Ben nodded. “I’m sorry, I should have just agreed to pay the fucking charge to buy you out of the contract instead of putting you through all this. This is all my fault."</p><p>Rey sniffed. “It’s okay, you didn’t know what was going to happen. I still don’t fully understand how that question got in there.”</p><p>“I’ll find out, and when I do that person is going to wish they had never existed.”</p><p>Rey laughed. “You know you’re a bit scary when you're mad.”</p><p>Ben’s face fell and he tilted her chin up with one finger, so she was looking at him. “Rey, this is a side of me that I didn’t want to show to you, but can you please believe me when I tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you.”</p><p>Rey nodded. “I believe you. I don’t exactly know why...but I do.”</p><p>Then Ben’s face turned dark again. “I’m afraid I can’t say the same for those who hurt you, anyone who makes you feel even an ounce of pain will have to deal with me from now on.”</p><p>Rey was shocked at the sincerity behind his words. “Ben, what am I to you?” she whispered.</p><p>Her question was answered with a soft, swift kiss to her lips and one, simple statement.</p><p>“Everything. You’re everything to me.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">**********</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next chapter has the GingerRose moments I've mentioned in previous responses to comments. This chapter is Reylo domestic fluff and then a bit of smut near the end! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon Armitage arrived and Rey ran into Rose’s open arms.“It’s okay, its okay,” Rose soothed. They climbed into the backseat of the car together and Ben placed their luggage into the boot, then climbed into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he told Hux who nodded and started the engine.</p><p>“I can’t believe someone would be so cruel as to do this,” Rose said stroking Rey’s hair as her head lay on her shoulder. </p><p>“I don’t understand how it happened,” Rey said weakly.</p><p>Hux looked worried and turned to address Ben. “Sir, was it related to…”</p><p>Ben held up a hand to cut Armitage off.</p><p>“What is he talking about?” Rey asked, sitting up.</p><p>“Nothing you need to be concerned with,” Ben replied without looking at her.</p><p>Rey pursed her lips. “If it has anything to do with what happened today then it does concern me.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is any connection, there’s no need for you to worry unnecessarily," Ben said dismissively. </p><p>Rey was quiet for a moment then she mustered the strength to ask the question she had wanted to ask Ben since they had returned to the apartment.“Do you know what happened? Do you know what happened to my parents?”</p><p>Ben nodded without looking at her. Rey’s eyes filled with tears.“Of course, you know. Everyone knows. Somehow its considered fucking entertainment for some people."</p><p>Ben did turn to look at her then. “you’ve had a difficult day, don’t upset yourself anymore. I promise you; I will find out who did this and make them pay.”</p><p>“What does Hux think this is related to?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Rey pressed. </span></p><p>Ben sighed. “I told you, the two aren't connected." </p><p>“But shouldn’t you tell me regardless? Aren’t we going to be husband and wife in the eyes of the world? Shouldn’t I know everything about you?”</p><p>Ben considered her words. “I will tell you, just not right now. I promise Rey, I promise I will tell you. I just hate to see you like this and I don’t want to distress you any further unless it becomes absolutely necessary.”</p><p>Rey nodded and sat back in her seat. She made a mental note to hold Ben to his promise. The drive was short but Rey found herself lulled to sleep by the engine. Ben’s words kept rolling around in her head over and over.</p><p><em>Everything… you mean everything…”</em>Did he mean it? Or was it just all just an act?</p><p>Soon voices interrupted her sleepy thoughts. She heard Ben arguing with Rose.</p><p>“She’ll be fine with me…” Rose said firmly. </p><p>“I know that, Rose. I do, I just...don’t think I can let her go tonight.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes tighter. She wasn’t ready to face reality yet. It had taken a whole world of therapy to make her a functioning human being again after what happened to her parents. She didn’t want to face the darkness again…not yet. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. Ben. Ben’s strong arms. He was carrying her. She didn’t have the strength to argue, so she just lay her head against his chest and sighed. She felt his lips brush her forehead.</p><p>“Just leave everything to me, I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”</p><p>Rey knew it couldn’t last, but just then it was what she needed. So, she let Ben place her down on his bed and when he tried to leave, she grabbed his hand and asked his to stay and he did. He lay down behind her on the bed and wrapped her arms around him and Rey allowed herself to believe in his promises. She allowed herself to believe she could stay in his arms forever and nothing would ever hurt her again. Because sometimes it was nice to pretend, sometimes pretending was so much better than reality.</p><p>**********</p><p>Rey woke up alone. She stretched out on the bed and tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room was large, and every piece of furniture or scrap of material was grey or black.<em> Yup.</em> This was Ben Solo’s bedroom alright. It was just a slightly more comfortable extension of his office. Rey rolled her eyes and sat up then sniffed the air.</p><p>“I smell food,” she said automatically. She stood up and grabbed Ben’s black dressing gown. It swamped her so she rolled up the sleeves to be able to use her hands. She padded down the stairs and followed the smell until she found the kitchen and Ben.</p><p>“You’re up,” he said with a smile as he placed another pancake on top of the massive pile he had created. Rey sat down on a stool at the massive kitchen island and looked to the banquet Ben had created.</p><p>“Are we expecting company?” she asked.</p><p>Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I went a little overboard. I wasn’t sure what you would be in the mood for, so I just made everything.”</p><p>Rey laughed and Ben looked relieved. “I’m glad you feel a bit better,” he said.</p><p>Rey nodded. “Thank you, for yesterday.”</p><p>Ben turned serious again and came to her side. “I meant what I said Rey, I want to protect you. If you need me, you say the word and I’ll be there.”</p><p>Rey smiled and squeezed his hand with hers. </p><p>“Okay, now eat. You slept all through dinner and supper yesterday," he ordered. </p><p>Rey grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it then loaded them up with syrup. She took a bite and gave Ben the thumbs up. He smiled at her and sat down.</p><p>“I could get used to this…” Rey said as she started on her second pancake.</p><p>Ben bit into a bagel. “You can get used to this everyday if you live here with me.”</p><p>Rey smirked at him. “We’re back on that again are we?”</p><p>“I did do the show, so technically I fulfilled my part of the bargain.”</p><p>Rey snorted. “Fuck off! We never finished the show, so the deal is null and void. You’ll have to find some other to trick me into living with you.”</p><p>Ben grinned at her.</p><p>“Why are you so happy? You’re not getting your own way,” Rey asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I like you like this, full of fire and ready to take on the world. It almost broke me seeing you so withdrawn yesterday.”</p><p>Rey swallowed another bite of pancake. It caught on a lump in her throat. She threw back off a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice to clear the blockage. “I’m not ready to talk about that yet,” she choked out.</p><p>“Alright, no problem. What do you want to do? The skies the limit!”</p><p>“Can I just stay here with you today? and can you just make it so that no one can contact me?” she asked.</p><p>Ben came towards her and placed a hand on the back of her head. He pulled her closer to him and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. “Done,” he said softly as he put his forehead against hers.</p><p>**********</p><p>Rey tried to think of a time when she had felt more relaxed, but nothing came to mind. Ben had the biggest roll top bathtub she had ever seen, and she had been lounging in a foamy sea full of what she assumed was bubble bath more expensive than her monthly rent for the best part of an hour. Every so often Ben would knock on the door and try to come up with some reason why she would allow him to gain entrance.</p><p>“Give it up!” she shouted as he enquired once again if she wanted him to fluff her towel. Which she suspected was a euphemism but was afraid to ask.</p><p>“Never! A man has to have dreams!” Ben called through the door making Rey explode into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Laughing in the tub is dangerous! You could slip under! Let me just come in and supervise…”</p><p>“You are the very definition of persistence!” Rey laughed.</p><p>“fine. I’ll leave you in peace," he huffed. </p><p>Rey heard footsteps heading away from the door and was quiet for a few moments, then rolled her eyes. “I can hear you breathing!” she cried.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll really go this time!”</p><p>Rey laughed and lay her head against the back of the tub. Would it be so bad if she did let Ben in? She closed her eyes and imagined he was behind her in the water, his strong hands on her breasts, his lips firm against her neck and his cock hard against her backside. She sighed and pressed her legs together.</p><p>“You’re so tense baby,” she imagined Ben saying as his hand travelled down over her stomach and towards the apex between her thighs. She let her own hand take the place of his and gasped as she slid a finger between her folds. She moaned.</p><p>“You like that don’t you, sweetheart, what if I do this?” she imagined Ben saying before she slid her own finger lower and pushed inside herself.</p><p>“Oh God,” she whispered as the room steamed up around her in time with her body temperature rising. She moved her finger slowly in and out, teasing herself. </p><p>“Good girl,” she imagined Ben breathing into her ear. Her body quivered. She was so close, so painfully close, it almost hurt. She just needed one last little push…</p><p>“Rey…”</p><p>Her eyes suddenly opened at the sound of her name and she realised with horror that Ben was standing in front of her. He was frozen in place, his mouth slightly open in awe as he watched her. </p><p>
  <em>Busted. </em>
</p><p>She was so fucking busted. </p><p>
  <strong>F.U.C.K</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey jumped then realised there were so many bubbles in the tub he couldn’t exactly see what she was doing, but he might have guessed from the expression on her face and the noises she was making. She cringed inwardly.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?” she demanded.</p><p>“I heard a noise and I was worried…”</p><p>“I’m fine! Get out!” she cried.</p><p>“What were you doing right now?” He asked. His eyes were gleaming with excitement.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p>“Nothing, just washing myself,” Rey said avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“I don’t believe you; your face is all red, were you perhaps…”</p><p>“I wasn’t doing anything at all! Get out!”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Rey interjected loudly. </span></p><p>Ben quirked an eyebrow at her. “I think you <em>were</em> doing something and if its what I’m thinking of…<em>holy shit,</em> Rey. I don’t think I can move right now. My legs are going to give way. In my tub! How am I supposed to use that tub now Rey? I can’t. I have to preserve it for all time…”</p><p>“Stop talking,” Rey said keeping her eyes firmly closed.</p><p>“Why are you embarrassed? I’m not embarrassed, I’m elated. That is as long as you were thinking of me. You were thinking of me weren’t you, Rey? Please say you were thinking of me. Don’t break my fucking heart…”</p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes. “Ben, if you don’t leave this bathroom right now, I swear to God I am going to throw a shampoo bottle at your head!”</p><p>Ben put up his hands and backed away. “Okay, I’m going. I’m going… if you’re sure you don’t need a...hand?” Ben ducked just in time as the shampoo went flying past his head, he scooted out of the bathroom and Rey covered her face with her hands as the door shut behind him.</p><p>“What the hell were you doing? You idiot!" she scolded herself. She got out of the tub and dried off. She wrapped a towel around her body and peeked out into the hall to make sure Ben was out of the way, then she padded silently to the bedroom. Her bag was still in the boot of Armitage’s car, so she helped herself to one of Ben’s white work shirts and a pair of black boxer shorts. She combed her hair with Ben’s comb and tried not to think about what had happened in the bathroom. After a little while, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Come in,” Rey said sternly.</p><p>Ben entered the room looking sheepish. “I’ve come to apologise.”</p><p>Rey put her hands on her hips. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Ben sat down on the bed. “Look, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, we’re both adults. Let’s just address it like grown ups and then we can move on.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes and sighed and then looked at Ben. “Okay, I admit it. I was…masturbating.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes opened wide. “I fucking knew it!” he roared then fell back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arms.</p><p>“I thought we were going to adult about this!” Rey hissed.</p><p>Ben put one hand on his heart and kept one arm over his eyes. “You’re killing me,,, you're fucking killing me! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? I can’t even look at you right now. Standing there with your flushed cheeks in my fucking shirt of all things telling me you were just masturbating in <em>my</em> bathroom. I seriously can’t look at you. You’re too fucking gorgeous." </p><p>Despite the situation, Rey found herself suppressing a laugh. “Can you just look at me please?” she said. Ben shook his head. Rey sighed and came over to his side.</p><p>“Ben…”</p><p>He grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed, then rolled himself on top of her.</p><p>“Let me up!” Rey ordered.</p><p>Ben pushed the hair away from her face. “I will, I swear I will just tell me one thing…please put me out of my misery and let me die happy with the knowledge that...”</p><p>Rey laughed. “Forget it, I’m not telling you who I was thinking about!"</p><p>Ben groaned and buried his face in her damp hair. “You’re killing me! Come on, please? How much do you want? Name your price.”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “Nope. You can’t bribe it out of me.”</p><p>He looked deep into her eyes. “I think you’re missing an opportunity here, Rey. I’m a very rich man and I am willing to pay any amount for this information.”</p><p>Rey smiled up at him. “Some things can’t be bought, Ben.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed between them. His eyes dropped to her lips and she inhaled gently with anticipation. He moved an inch closer to her…</p><p>“Sir?” It was the unmistakable voice of Hux. Ben groaned and buried his head in her hair again.“Maybe if I don’t respond, he’ll go away,” Ben whispered into Rey’s ear. Rey giggled.</p><p>“Rey?” That was Rose’s voice.Rey pushed Ben off and stood up. “Come on,” she said holding out a hand towards him as he lay on the bed and pouted at her. After a few sulky seconds he hauled himself up and took her hand and they headed downstairs together.</p><p>“Rey!” Rose said brightly before her eyes settled on Ben and Rey’s joined hands. Rey pulled her hand free in order to hug Rose.</p><p>“Are you okay? I was so worried,” Rose said into her shoulder as they hugged.</p><p>Rey pulled away and smiled at her friend. “I’m fine now. He’s taking good care of me.”</p><p>“What are you wearing?” Rose asked in amusement.</p><p>Rey blushed. “My clothes are still in the boot, I had to make the best of it.”</p><p>Rose giggled. “I see.”</p><p>Armitage smiled at Rose then his expression turned serious as he addressed Ben. “Sir, there is something urgent I need to discuss with you.”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Let’s go into the study.”</p><p>Rey watched them leave with a suspicious look. “They better not be keeping anything from me,” she muttered.</p><p>Rose waved a hand through the air dismissively. “Its probably just a load of rubbish about spreadsheets and what-not. Tell me all about what happened last night!”</p><p>“What do you mean? Nothing happened," Rey said innocently. </p><p>Rose’s face fell. “Nothing?”</p><p>Rey shrugged. “I fell asleep and when I woke up it was morning Ben made me breakfast.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Rose said.</p><p>Rey nodded. “Oh, well I suppose there is one more thing. He… held me.”</p><p>“While you slept?”</p><p>Rey nodded and Rose squealed. Rey put a hand over her mouth. “What’s wrong with you? Keep your voice down!”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> she hissed. </span></p><p>“Sorry!” Rose whispered. “Its just so exciting!”</p><p>“It didn’t mean anything..." Rey lied. </p><p>“Bullshit, the only other person you’ve allowed to embrace you in years is me, so don’t say it didn’t mean anything because I know very well it meant something.”</p><p>Rey didn’t reply. “Why did you come here with Armitage?” she asked, looking to change the subject.</p><p>Rose grinned. “We sort of…. had a date.”</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened. “You had a date with Armitage?”</p><p>Rose nodded enthusiastically, then chewed her cheek. “At least, I think it was a date, but its hard to say…”</p><p>“Why?” Rey asked.</p><p>“It’s just… I think Armitage approaches everything in his life like it’s an obstacle he must overcome. He had a list of ‘date appropriate’ locations and he had me choose one. Then he made a note of all my answers to the questions he asked me. I started to wonder if I was being interviewed for the position of his girlfriend.”</p><p>Rey laughed and Rose pouted. “Don’t laugh at me! I really like him! But I’m just wondering if we’re too different to make this work?" Rose scrunched up her nose. </p><p>“They do say opposites attract?” Rey offered.</p><p>Rose groaned. “<em>They</em> say a lot of things, doesn’t make them true.”</p><p>Ben and Armitage suddenly reappeared.</p><p>What were you two talking about?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Just some business matters, nothing to worry about,” Ben replied.</p><p>Rey looked unconvinced but didn’t push the matter.</p><p>“What were <em>you</em> two talking about?” Ben asked suggestively.</p><p>Rose blushed and Hux’s eyes darted around the room. Rey smirked at them. “Nothing important,” she said with a smile. Then it was Ben’s turn to look unconvinced.</p><p>“Why don’t you two stay and have a drink with us?” he said to Rose and Hux. They both nodded in agreement. Rey followed Ben through to the kitchen while Rose and Hux made themselves comfortable in the living room.</p><p>“Don’t think I’m going to let you get me drunk, Solo! I’m not staying here tonight; I’m going home with Rose!” Rey said firmly while she located some glasses.</p><p>“Whatever you say, wife,” Ben told her as he poured.</p><p>A few hours and a couple of bottles of wine later, Rey was drunker than she had been in a very long time.</p><p>“Honey, you need to drink some water,” Ben told her as she jumped up and down on the sofa.</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Mr bossy pants!” Rey called back at him as she continued jumping. He grabbed her hands to try and still her, but she just giggled and used him as leverage to push herself further into the air.</p><p>“You need to be stern with drunk Rey,” Rose told Ben. “Shout at her!”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Rose swayed slightly in her seat as she spoke. </span></p><p>Ben watched Rey jump up and down and laughed. “I can’t. Look at her. She’s too adorable.”</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I am adorable," Rey agreed seriously. </span>
</p><p>Rose shook her head. “You’re fucking useless,” she mumbled and stood up. “Rey! Get down right now!” she shouted.</p><p>Rey pouted and climbed down.</p><p>“See?” rose said looking smug. She took Rey’s hand. “Come on, we’re going home.”</p><p>Ben blocked Rose’s path. “I can’t allow that, both of you can stay here for the night. You can share a bed and Hux and I can take a room each.”</p><p>Rose narrowed her eyes then nodded her agreement. “Okay, Mr Solo-ol,” she said with a hic-up. Armitage laughed at her across the room. “Don’t you laugh at me!” she said pointing a finger at him. Hux immediately shut his mouth.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed,” Rose ordered Rey and they started to stumble up the stairs. It was very clear they couldn't be left to handle it themselves. Ben and Hux looked at each other then walked over to the girls. Without a word, Ben picked up Rey and Hux picked up Rose and they carried them up the stairs to the nearest bedroom. They placed them down in the bed and pulled the cover over them. Armitage placed his hand on Rose’s head to check her temperature when she suddenly grabbed his hand and kissed it before pushing him away and turning onto her side. Armitage looked at his hand and then back at Rose. He smiled as he left the room.</p><p>Ben leaned over Rey and smiled.“Sweet dreams, wife,” he told her.</p><p>Rey frowned. “Not married,” she mumbled with her eyes closed.</p><p>“Not married <em>yet</em>,” Ben corrected her.</p><p>Rey giggled and suddenly threw her arms out to her sides.“You may kiss the bride!” she called out before grabbing Ben’s cheeks and pulling him down to press his lips against hers. At first Ben was caught off guard, then his eyes eased closed and he leaned into the kiss. Rey moaned slightly and her movements quickened, then she pulled away and collapsed back down onto the pillow. Ben checked to make sure she was breathing normally then sighed with frustration.</p><p>“On our actual wedding night, don’t think you’ll be able to get away with just a kiss,” he told her, then he crept out of the room.</p><p>Armitage was waiting for him in the hallway. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” he asked.</p><p>Ben nodded. “They just need to sleep it off.”</p><p>Armitage looked at the closed bedroom door with a worried expression.Ben smirked. “You like Rose, huh?”</p><p>Armitage cleared his throat awkwardly then nodded once. Ben patted him on the shoulder. “nightcap?” He offered.</p><p>Armitage nodded and they headed downstairs together.</p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re different,” Armitage observed as he crossed his long legs and sipped the whiskey Ben had provided for him. </p>
<p>“How so?” Ben asked. </p>
<p>“You’re more approachable. It's Ms Johnson’s influence.” </p>
<p>“Haven’t I always been approachable?” Ben said with a quirked eyebrow. </p>
<p>Armitage snorted. “With a pair of oven gloves and some tongs… sure…” </p>
<p>He cut off when he saw Ben narrow his eyes. Armitage coughed uncomfortably and looked down into his glass. “I’m sorry Sir, I probably shouldn’t be allowed to drink...” </p>
<p>Ben smiled. “It's okay, I do think Rey is changing me and I like it. I like it a lot.” </p>
<p>They were both silent while they sipped their drinks. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think you should tell her?” Hux said gently. </p>
<p>“Tell her what?” Ben asked. </p>
<p>“Tell her that you’ve known her for longer than she realises?” </p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “It's not time yet, the important thing right now is for me to protect her.” </p>
<p>Armitage nodded, then looked alarmed. “What about Rose? You don’t think someone would try to use Rose to get to Rey, do you?” </p>
<p>Ben looked thoughtful. “It's possible, I’ll leave it to you to decide what level of protection she requires. Use the company assets if necessary." </p>
<p>Hux nodded seriously and Ben smirked to himself. </p>
<p>“Do we have any leads on who is targeting Ms Johnson?” Hux asked. </p>
<p>Ben shook his head. “I’m not entirely sure, but I will find out.” </p>
<p>“I heard Bazine is back in town,” Armitage offered casually. </p>
<p>Ben froze. “She is?” </p>
<p>Hux nodded. “I believe she’s shooting some commercials over here.” </p>
<p>“Strange that she hasn’t made any attempts to contact me regarding my impending nuptials considering how close we were as children,” Ben murmured tapping his finger on the side his glass. </p>
<p>“Perhaps she made some enquiries behind the scenes,” Armitage said meaningfully. </p>
<p>Ben’s expression turned cold, “Keep an eye on her," he ordered. </p>
<p>Armitage nodded. “Done.” </p>
<p>They clinked glasses and Armitage glanced worriedly at Ben six or seven times until Ben rolled his eyes and addressed the elephant in the room. </p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking, Hux. But it isn’t him. He’s dead. I killed him myself.” </p>
<p>“But he could have accomplices…” </p>
<p>“I took care of them,” Ben interjected firmly. </p>
<p>Armitage nodded and sipped his drink. “Still, perhaps we should…” </p>
<p>“I’m looking into it,” Ben replied gruffly before gulping down the last of his whiskey. “I’m going to bed,” he said suddenly as he stood and headed for the stairs. </p>
<p>Ben wasn’t feeling particularly tired; he just needed a reason to escape the situation. It wasn’t that Armitage was making him feel uncomfortable, his second in command was only pointing out things that had already occurred to Ben himself. Of course, his closest assistant would also be anxious about this possible new threat, but he wasn’t ready to hear any of his own internal worries voiced out loud. There were too many unknowns and Ben hated the feeling of being out of control of the situation, especially where Rey was involved. He reached the landing and carefully opened the door to the guest bedroom. He smiled when he saw Rey and Rose hugging each other in their sleep.</p>
<p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he vowed quietly as he closed the door. He lay against the hard-wooden surface and rubbed his eyes. The last words that decrepit bastard had spoken to him popped into his thoughts and made his head throb with pain. </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll find her, Ben, I’ll find her and then I’ll drain her dry and I’ll make you watch, boy. I’ll make you fucking watch….” </em>
</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Rey and Rose woke up tangled together like weeds. They both moaned in unison and sat up.</p>
<p>“Why did we drink so much?” Rey whined. </p>
<p>Rose shook her head. “I have no idea, but never again!”</p>
<p>“Yes, never again!” Rey agreed. </p>
<p>“Do you think Armitage is still here?” Rose asked.</p>
<p>Rey giggled. “I’m not sure if your <em>boyfriend</em> is still waiting for you, should I call him for you? Oh, Armie!”</p>
<p>Rose put a hand over Rey’s mouth. “Shut it!” she hissed.</p>
<p>Rey nodded and Rose took her hand away, then they both jumped at the sound of Ben’s deep voice shouting up the stairs. “Breakfast!” </p>
<p>Rose turned to Rey. “He cooks?” she asked with interest. </p>
<p>Rey nodded enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Rose shouted enthusiastically as she bounded off the bed. </p>
<p>“Woah! Let’s go right after we wash off yesterday’s makeup and comb our bird nest hair,” Rey suggested. Rose laughed and nodded and they headed into the bathroom together. </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>When they arrived downstairs, Ben had prepared another five star hotel worthy buffet. Armitage was already seated at the island with a full plate. Rose shyly sat down at his side and he instantly began to load a plate with food for her.</p>
<p>Rey sat down and Ben instantly placed a plate in front of her and kissed her hair briefly. Rey blinked in surprise at the contact. She looked up at him and he smiled. “Did you sleep well?” he asked. </p>
<p>Rey blushed. Would he be able to tell that she had awoken late in the night shivering not because Rose had stolen all of the duvet and wrapped herself up like a burrito, but because her dreams had been filled with Ben’s hands and his lips and his…</p>
<p>“Sausage?” Rose asked, holding out a banger on the end of a fork in Rey’s direction. Rey politely declined. Ben started to load a plate with food for Rey. </p>
<p>“Eat,” he said softly as he put the plate down in front of her and sat down next to her. Rey popped a grape into her mouth and chewed it slowly while side eying the fuck out of Ben. Why did her fake fiancé have to be so darn...so darn...fuckable?<em> Urgh.</em> She couldn’t. She couldn’t do the thing she couldn’t stop thinking about. Things were awkward enough without bringing sex into the equation. She sighed out loud. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Ben asked with a frown, instantly dropping his fork onto his plate and leaning towards her. </p>
<p>Rose snorted across the table. She looked at Rey knowingly. “I think she just needs a nice...firm...apple! Don’t you, Rey?” she held a shiny red apple out in Rey’s direction. “Go on take it, you want to, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Rey blushed furiously and took the apple from Rose. “Thank you,” she mumbled and bit into it. Rose giggled and Armitage looked confused.</p>
<p>“Women,” Ben said with a shake of his head and returned to his food. </p>
<p>Rey shot Rose a warning glance which she ignored completely.</p>
<p><em>Two can play at that fucking game!</em> Rey thought to herself as she chewed and swallowed. “Rose, aren’t you glad Armitage didn’t leave? You seemed somewhat worried he wouldn’t be here when you awoke this morning.” </p>
<p>Now it was Rose’s turn to blush. Armitage looked delighted. </p>
<p>“It was just a passing thought,” Rose muttered back.</p>
<p>Rey stabbed a grape with her fork. “Your first thought upon waking up as I recall it,” she said. </p>
<p>Armitage smiled and looked down at his plate. </p>
<p>“Shall we go home and get changed?” Rose said through gritted teeth. Rey caught the subtext. Rose was gonna to kill her. But she’d have to catch her first! Rey jumped down off her stool and shoved her feet into her shoes. </p>
<p>“I’ll meet you there!” she sang as she ran out of the front door.</p>
<p>“You!” Rose growled as she hopped out of her seat, shimmied into her own shoes and ran out of the door after Rey. </p>
<p>Ben and Armitage looked at the door in stunned silence. </p>
<p>“Have we bitten off more than we can chew?” Armitage asked. </p>
<p>Ben blinked back at him. “I hope not,” he said before his eyes worriedly returned to the now closed front door. </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>“Come back here!” Rose shouted as she chased Rey around the grounds.</p>
<p>Rey laughed and dodged out of her grasp. “No way, I want to live!” she cried back. </p>
<p>After a while their rough night caught up with them and they both stood bent over and panting.</p>
<p>“Truce?” Rose offered. </p>
<p>“Truce,” Rey agreed. She pulled out her phone. “Let’s order a taxi and go home.” </p>
<p>“Yes please,” Rose said gratefully. “As cost-efficient as it would be for Hux to drive us home, I can’t really look him in the eye right now.” </p>
<p>Rey laughed as she ordered their taxi. “You started it!” </p>
<p>Rose laughed back. “I’m regretting my life choices.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Rey chuckled back. </p>
<p>They walked down to the gates and waited for their taxi. When it arrived, they climbed in and Rose rested her head on Rey’s shoulder. “What were you dreaming about last night?” she asked.</p>
<p>Rey froze. “Why?” </p>
<p>Rose laughed and lowered her voice. “Because I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of you making some pretty porn worthy noises.” </p>
<p>Rey squeezed her thighs together and winced. “Oh God, I hope you were the only one who heard.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry you stopped once I slapped you on the cheek.” </p>
<p>“You’re such a delight,” Rey said dryly.</p>
<p>“I know,” Rose sighed as she snuggled into her shoulder. “Seriously though Rey, he likes you, I can tell, so what’s the problem?” </p>
<p>Rey lay her head on top of Rose’s. “The problem is I have a life and a career that he keeps interfering with, the problem is I don’t really know how he feels about me other than finding me somewhat attractive and seemingly having an unhealthy obsession with my well-being. Part of me sees how easy it would be to just let Ben look after me, to just fall into his arms and forget about the rest of the world, but the other part is screaming at me to stay away, he has so many secrets and he is yet to explain how he knows so much about me or what he suspects happened to me back there. He has a dangerous edge to him, and I need to stay aware of that. So until I see some positive changes in him, I need to keep my distance.”  </p>
<p>“I see your point,” Rose said. </p>
<p>“I want to believe he has a good heart and my best interests at heart, I just...need to understand his behaviours first in order to give him that benefit of the doubt.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure he will explain, if you tell him it’s a deal breaker?” Rose suggested. </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I can’t break the deal, remember? Or I have to pay the fine.” </p>
<p>Rose snorted. “I'm betting he loves you too much to hold you to that. Call his bluff.” </p>
<p>Rey chewed her lip. “I suppose I could try.” </p>
<p>“That’s settled then,” Rose said with a yawn. She closed her eyes and started to doze. Rey looked out of the window. She silently prayed that she would get the answers she needed from Ben, the answers that would give her the freedom to unlock her heart and allow herself to feel for him. </p>
<p>“Please don’t let me down,” she whispered, squeezing her hands together in her lap as Rose’s breathing turned rhythmic and her head became heavy on Rey's shoulder. </p>
<p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arriving home and changing her clothes, Rey felt much more at ease. She had sent off a text to Ben in the taxi to explain what was happening and had received a very accepting response which surprised her.</p><p>
  <b>Please rest and relax for the remainder of the day. If you need anything contact me immediately. </b>
</p><p>It was sort of nice to have someone who worried about her but did he always have to be so intense about it? The remainder of the day? Why so formal? Contact me immediately? She wondered what the offer covered...pizza runs? Tampon buying? She laughed to herself and filed them away for future use. </p><p>In the afternoon, Rose received two phone calls and a bunch of roses from Armitage and it made Rey smile as her friend pretended to find the attention bothersome. After the text, Rey didn’t hear from Ben again but instead of causing her to feel jealous of Rose, it actually made her feel hopeful. Maybe Ben was capable of learning to be in an adult relationship? At bedtime she decided to give in to the urge and text him to say Goodnight. The reply was quick and heart affecting. </p><p>
  <b>Goodnight my darling, sleep well. Can you accompany me to lunch tomorrow? </b>
</p><p>As she replied to confirm, she started to wonder what she should wear, then remembered that she had a photoshoot for a perfume campaign first thing in the morning. She could take advantage of their hair and make-up experts and also snaffle something pretty from their wardrobe to wear on her date so long as they were willing to allow it. She grinned to herself, what good timing! As she snuggled down into her pillows she imagined what Ben would say when she burst into his office all preened and ready to go. </p><p>“You don’t know what’s in store for you tomorrow, Mr Solo!” she whispered to herself before dropping off to sleep. </p><p>**********</p><p>“Benny baby I missed you so much!” </p><p>Ben sighed and gutted his teeth into what he hoped looked like a smile. Hadn’t he already told Armitage to announce all guests? That included annoyingly, over-friendly childhood friends. He stood up to kiss Bazine’s cheek as she floated towards him. </p><p>“It’s wonderful to see you,” he lied as he tried to distance himself from the tall, raven haired beauty. Bazine was always too over-familiar. He didn’t scold her for it as much as he should due to their families close relationship, but now that he had Rey, it was important to make sure Bazine understood there would never be anything between them other than friendship. He had known for many years that Bazine was harbouring feelings for him but had never addressed them fully. He had hoped they would dissipate over time, but they seemed to be growing worryingly stronger. </p><p>Bazine pouted back at him. “You don’t look happy to see me.” </p><p>Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “What do you want Bazine?” </p><p>She sighed and looked glum. “I just wanted to see you, can’t a gal come see her best boyfriend without arousing suspicion?” </p><p>Ben sat back down at his desk. “Yes you may, but you should call first and please don’t refer to me as your boyfriend, people might get the wrong idea.” </p><p>“People like who? Your new wifey to be?” </p><p>Ben noted the jealous tone in her voice. “Exactly.” </p><p>Bazine set her jaw as Ben returned to his typing. “Why didn’t you tell me personally that you were getting engaged? I had to read about it in the English tabloids while I was working on a marketing campaign for Burberry. It was so humiliating.” </p><p>“It was a whirlwind romance,” Ben offered as he frowned at his computer screen. He didn’t want to share too much with Bazine. </p><p>“What’s she like?” Bazine asked as she came to sit in front of him and crossed her long legs slowly. </p><p>Ben’s eyes latched onto hers fiercely. “She’s perfect.” </p><p>Bazine looked unconvinced. “What? I’ve seen some pictures, she looks like a freckled little mess to me.” </p><p>“Watch your mouth,” Ben snapped back.</p><p>Bazine looked hurt. “You’ve never taken that tone with me before…”</p><p>“You’ve never insulted someone I care deeply about before,” Ben swiftly interjected. </p><p>Bazine shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. “Okay, I’m sorry. But this is what you and I do, we jab at each other. Remember that time I was dating that actor and you said he looked like a pile of rats trying to impersonate a human?” </p><p>“Well, I’ve changed.” </p><p>“Because of her?” Bazine asked spitefully. </p><p>Ben smiled to himself as he considered her words. “Yes, because of her.” </p><p>His visitor huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. “It won’t last. You’re a control freak. No woman can cope with your demands. Sooner or later she’ll walk and if you don’t treat me nicer I won’t be here to pick up the pieces when she does.” </p><p>Ben furrowed his brow. The comment interested him. He had started to believe that his behaviour was too much. Ordinarily the deal would be that a woman had to accept all his demands or he would watch her leave without a care, but when he considered Rey might leave in this same manner, it left an awful hollow feeling in his chest. “Do you think I’m too much of a control freak?” he asked Bazine calmly. </p><p>She nodded enthusiastically. “Yuuuup. You drive women away with your overbearing manner. She’ll be next.” </p><p>Ben couldn’t allow that. He had to temper his actions. Rey was too important. When he told Bazine Rey was perfect he had told her the truth. She was perfect, perfect to him. She was unmatched and unrivalled in his eyes. Rey had to stay at his side, and if that meant he had to change to achieve it, then so be it. </p><p>He smiled back at Bazine. “Maybe I need to work on that, thank you,” he said honestly as he returned to his typing.</p><p>Bazine’s mouth fell open and she leaned forward with concern. That hadn’t been the response she had expected. She quickly tried to do some damage control. “Don’t change who you are for her...she can’t handle you, Ben listen to me. I like your controlling ways, I’m the only woman who can…” </p><p>“Ben, I’m sorry I’m a little early for lunch…oh hello!” </p><p>Bazine stopped talking and looked at the door as Rey suddenly burst in on them. Rey looked from Bazine to Ben expectantly. Ben stood and greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. Rey noted that Bazine kept her eyes firmly on the floor as he did so. An alarm went off in her head. </p><p>
  <em>Danger! </em>
</p><p>“Rey, this is Bazine, she’s one of my oldest friends,” Ben explained. </p><p>Bazine stood and held out her hand to Rey with a fake smile plastered on her face, Rey took her hand and shook it softly. She noted that Bazine looked her up and down as they half-heartedly shook and she didn’t seem to approve of what she saw. Rey tilted her chin up. She was all made up from her photoshoot and felt like a million bucks. No way was she going to let some pretentious priss spoil her mood! </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, hoping her acting skills were on point. </p><p>“You too,” Bazine replied with a smug grin. </p><p>They parted hands as quickly as they were able and Bazine immediately slithered close to Ben and grabbed hold of one of his arms with both hands. “Ben’s always looked after me ever since we were little, do you remember how my mom once joked that we were destined for one another?” there was a peel of annoying laughter that followed her unwanted comment and made Rey's skin crawl. </p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes at the scene before her. Okay, it was clear this girl wanted it known that Ben was her territory and even though Rey had mixed feelings about her own relationship with Ben, there was no way she was going to admit defeat when she was the one with the bloody rock on her finger!</p><p>“Are you joining us for lunch?” she said sweetly, wrapping her hands around Ben’s other arm. The action had the desired effect, Ben instantly focused on her and shrugged himself free of Bazine. He looked delighted that she had initiated the contact and Rey felt a little immature for participating in the silly contest but those feelings were soon replaced with glee when she saw the scornful look on Bazine’s face. </p><p>“I’ll join you if I’m invited?” she offered. </p><p>Rey looked up at Ben and blinked slowly. </p><p>“I’m afraid I need to talk to my wife alone,” Ben said without taking his eyes off Rey. A thrill ran through her at his words and his gaze. God it was hot the way he was deliberately choosing her over the third-wheeling snooty cow. She resisted the urge to turn to Bazine and stick her tongue out. She had already peed all over Ben now anyways, no need to be a sore winner. </p><p>Bazine glared at Rey for a moment then recovered. “I’ll be going then,” she said with forced cheerfulness then clattered out of the office on her insanely high heels. Rey watched her leave then turned back to Ben. Her hands were still wrapped around his arm. She left them where they were. </p><p>“Have you two ever been….” </p><p>“No,” Ben replied swiftly, cutting her off. “She’s just a friend.” </p><p>“She doesn’t seem to see it that way,” Rey muttered, looking at the office door once more. Ben caught her chin with his finger and thumb and directed her gaze back up to him. </p><p>“I can’t tell you how much I’m enjoying this, jealousy is a good look on you,” he murmured with a gleam in his eye. </p><p>Rey blushed and felt exposed, she let go of Ben and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not jealous.” </p><p>Ben smirked at her as he took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Well, even if you were, you don’t have to be. You’re the only girl I’m interested in. Bazine needs to get used to the fact that you’re my only one.” </p><p>As he led her out of the office to the lift, Rey felt her heart begin to race in her chest. Why did he have to be so darn charming?  This wasn’t good. She had to try and maintain some boundaries...there were still so many issues they needed to address…but her lizard brain had other ideas...</p><p>
  <em>Never mind the fucking issues! Push him up against the lift wall and kiss him! Have him haul you up with those strong arms of his so you can wrap your legs around his waist and feel that delicious heat pressed up against your…</em>
</p><p>“Rey?” </p><p>Rey was dragged from her daydream by Ben’s voice. She looked up at him wide eyed and flustered. “We’re on the ground floor, it’s time to get out,” he said looking a little concerned. Rey laughed and nodded and got out of the lift. She winced with embarrassment when Ben wasn’t looking. He took her hand again as they left the building and she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the contact between them and she enjoyed the fact that others would see them together and know he belonged to her. </p><p>
  <em>Oh God.</em>
</p><p>She was getting deeper and deeper. She bit her lip, knowing she was in big trouble. But it wasn’t like she could break the contract so she had to just grin and bear it. Yeah, that’s all she was doing. Tolerating the attention of this gorgeous, rich, smart, successful God like man. It was an awful burden. </p><p><em>Yeah, you’re truly suffering…</em> she thought to herself dryly as they walked along the pavement together. </p><p>When they reached the restaurant, Ben helped Rey into her chair then sat down opposite to choose his order. When he looked up from the menu he saw Rey leaning across the table with her head suspended on her hands. She was smiling maniacally and her eyes were wide.</p><p>“What?” he asked suspiciously. </p><p>“I was just thinking how wonderful and amazing my soon to be husband is,” she crooned. </p><p>Ben quirked an eyebrow at her. “As much as I love hearing those words from your lips, I think it’s obvious you want something, so out with it.” </p><p>Rey smiled inwardly, it was good he didn’t see the sincerity behind her words. “Well, there’s this part…” she said softly. </p><p>“Yes?” Ben said with an amused sigh. </p><p>Rey grinned. “It’s a new series and the writers had <em>me</em> in mind when they wrote the role of the best friend, how great is that?  but it means going away…” </p><p>“For how long?” Ben asked sharply. </p><p>“A week.” </p><p>Ben frowned back at her. </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t interfere with my work!” Rey interjected quickly. </p><p>Ben pursed his lips, then remembered what Bazine had said and what he had promised to do. “I…” </p><p>“You what?” Rey pressed, waiting for the impending argument. She knew she should have prepared a PowerPoint presentation. </p><p>“I can’t concentrate when you’re out of my sight,” he confessed. </p><p>Rey softened. Okay, that was kinda sweet...or was it kind of stalkery? Rey wasn’t sure. <em>Urgh.</em> This relationship thing they had going on was so bloody odd! But then who had a normal relationship? </p><p>“It’s just one week. I’ll video call,” she bargained. </p><p>Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Very well.” </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Had he just agreed? Was this progress? Rey lit up. “Really? I can go?” she asked excitedly. </p><p>Ben rubbed his temples, “I’m trying this new thing where I am going to try not to smother you with my rules and regulations.” </p><p><em>And hopefully I’ll get to keep you...</em>he added to himself silently.</p><p>Rey laughed. “This is killing you isn’t it?” </p><p>Ben groaned. “I want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you away right now but as you have informed me on more than one occasion behaviour such as that is considered, what was that you said? Somewhat disturbing and fucked up.” </p><p>Rey patted Ben on the hand. “Good boy, you’re learning.” </p><p>He smiled back at her and her heart skipped a beat. This was real progress. They were moving forward. </p><p>“When do you leave?” he asked gently. </p><p>“Tomorrow.” </p><p>“Shall I help you pack?” he offered. </p><p>“Already done.” </p><p>His eyebrows shot up. “That’s quite presumptuous, what if I had said no?” </p><p>Rey snorted. “I was going to go anyway, but I’m glad to have your blessing.” </p><p>“What about the contract?” </p><p>Rey shrugged. “I was going to worry about that later.” </p><p>Ben laughed and suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled it across the table towards him. “So reckless,” he murmured as he held her in place and drew small circles on the delicate skin beneath her palm with one finger. Rey held her breath as he focused his gaze on her lips. Was he going to kiss her? And was she seriously thinking about letting him? Then the waiter arrived like a cold shower and happily asked for their order and Rey tried not to convey her desire to murder him for his interruption as she gave him her choices all the while feeling the hot gaze of her contract fiancé from across the table and wondering if everyone in the restaurant was able to tell how incredibly turned on she was at that very moment even though she tried desperately to remain calm. </p><p>Was it at a good thing that they were putting some space between them or would she feel like jumping him when she returned from filming? Rey pushed the thoughts aside and focused instead on her small victory and on Ben’s attempt to compromise for her. She allowed her heart to open a fraction for him but reminded herself to remain vigilant. There was a lot she still didn’t know about Ben and they had a long way to go, but she wondered if he realised how much his gesture not to enforce the contract to stop her from leaving meant to her. It proved he cared more about her than their arrangement and that he was willing to try and bend for her. That showed real promise for their future together, if there was to be one.</p><p>“You look happy,” Ben observed. </p><p>“I am,” Rey admitted truthfully. </p><p>Ben smiled back. “I like seeing you like this.” </p><p>“I’m excited to start filming,” Rey replied, which was partly true. </p><p>“Is there a romantic interest for your character?” Ben asked suddenly. </p><p>Rey laughed. “No, you don’t have to worry about that.” </p><p>Ben let out a breath. “Thank goodness, this letting go of the reins thing is difficult. I think baby steps are best.” </p><p>Rey nodded and offered him a small smile. </p><p><em>Yes...baby steps are best when it comes to you and me...s</em>he thought to herself, as she returned to her food. </p><p>**********</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>